


Graves He Left Behind

by Aestrith



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Bottom Percival Graves, Character Death, Depp is OK but his haircut is the biggest crime in FBtCoG, Dubious Consent, Gellert Grindelwald's hair, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Memory Loss, Obscurial Percival Graver, SO, Service Top Gellert Grindelwald, Top Percival Graves, gelbus mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestrith/pseuds/Aestrith
Summary: AU in which Gellert Grindelwald implants the Obscurus from Newt's suitcase inside of Percival Graves, but can't get it out. So he's trying to take advantage of this situation. With lying, and killing, and terrorising muggles, and gay sex. Oh, and this is also written in russian.Обманутый аврор с невероятной разрушительной силой мог бы стать помехой планам Гриндельвальда, если бы не потеря памяти — побочный эффект от эксперимента и отличная возможность обернуть дело на пользу Большему Благу.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shatter Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524378) by [MissTantabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis). 



> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8328977

Последнее, что Персиваль помнил, это как он проснулся, сам не понимая, где. Он лежал на холодном каменном полу, его лихорадило, а как только он попытался встать, скрутило от приступа рвоты. Однако вышла из него только желчь. Было темно, голова раскалывалась, и он едва смог изучить помещение, в котором был заперт, — небольшая комната без какого-либо источника света, похожая скорее на подвал.

Грейвз не помнил, сколько времени потратил на размышления, но они хоть немного отвлекали от болезненных ощущений. Первой была озлобленная мысль о том, что в конце концов можно было применить хотя бы банальное Эпискеи, раз уж неизвестные похитители не хотели тратить на него лечебные зелья! Так Персиваль обнаружил, что немного разбирается в зельях и заклинаниях… ну, или хотя бы помнит базовую учебную программу Ильверморни. Уже что-то. Проблема была в том, что помимо этого он помнил не так уж много вещей.

Помнил американское магическое законодательство, боевые заклинания и что пачка «Lucky Strike» в Нью-Йорке стоит пятнадцать центов. Почти никаких имен и лиц. Зато он знал, что не нужно паниковать, и, окончательно придя в себя, действовал как по инструкции: удостоверился в отсутствии при себе палочки, осмотрел помещение на наличие выходов, а свое тело — повреждений. Последних оказалось не так много, как он думал сначала. Ноющая боль в мышцах, скорее всего, была лишь следствием продолжительного неподвижного лежания на холодном камне, а тошнота и головокружение появились от шока и голодания.

Кажется, с ним подобное происходит не впервые — или же его как минимум к этому готовили. Персиваль подумал, что встать и осмотреть дверь было бы рационально — он не настолько плох, чтобы не справиться с этим, а если ему повезет, то на ней хотя бы не окажется магических блоков… Но дверь вдруг распахнулась сама, впуская за собой освещенных тусклым люмосом женщину и мужчину.

Оба вошедших выглядели как будто неправильно в этой обстановке. Одетая в изящное изумрудное платье моложавая брюнетка и стоящий чуть сзади нее мужчина в черном, держащийся как хозяин положения. За ними вошло еще несколько человек и те тенями встали за их спинами, ничего не делая и даже не подходя достаточно близко, чтобы можно было разглядеть их лица. «Секта какая-то», — скептично подумал Персиваль.

Грейвз вскочил на ноги и даже сумел удержаться в этом положении, хоть в глазах и потемнело. Женщина опасливо нахмурилась и ткнула концом своей палочки ему чуть ли не под нос, а мужчина почти дернул плечами и внимательно посмотрел в лицо Персиваля.

— Так ты выжил, — тихо и размеренно сказал он.

Грейвз моргнул, не зная, как еще реагировать на подобные заявления.

— Кто вы? — твердо спросил он. — И что вам от меня надо?

Брюнетка обернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на спутника, но тот не обратил внимания на нее, вместо этого мягко положил руку Грейвзу на плечо, как бы успокаивая.

— Персиваль, послушай меня, хорошо? — вкрадчиво начал он. — Тебя не должны были здесь бросать. Все виновные в этом уже наказаны. Они решили, что ты мертв и…

Грейвз дернул плечом, стряхивая руку.

— Я понимаю, как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь, поверь, но подумай о том, частью какого великого открытия ты стал. Эта вещь… _Ты_ можешь спасти весь магический мир.

— Что?.. О чем вы?

— Ты помнишь меня, Персиваль? Я Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — серьезно спросил тот. — Помнишь, кто я и почему ты в Нурменгарде?

— В Нурменгарде?..

— Да. Ты ведь помнишь, что такое Нурменгард?

Голос Гриндельвальда звучал мягко и даже отчасти ласково, но Персиваля едва не передернуло, когда он посмотрел Геллерту в глаза. Как будто бы сама тьма смотрела на него оттуда. Сердце билось все чаще, как бы Грейвз не старался убедить сам себя, что это лишь причудливая игра света и тени. Или, возможно, какая-то темная невербально-беспалочковая магия?.. Слишком сложно, чтобы это было подвластно обычному магу. Но Геллерт Гриндельвальд — такой ли обычный?

Персиваль вздрогнул, отстраняясь. Его наполняла неясная тревога, которую он ощущал — почему-то — физически. В помещении как будто стало еще темнее, чем было минуту назад, и он ощутил колебания потоков энергии вокруг себя. Наверное, со стороны это казалось менее абстрактным, потому что женщина и несколько мужчин, стоявших сзади Гриндельвальда, достали палочки и направили их на него, готовые атаковать. Что он им сделал? Или, может быть, это что-то сзади него? Персиваль паниковал, и магия вокруг все сильнее концентрировалась, как будто увлекая его вовнутрь себя, защищая и оберегая. Откуда это взялось, Грейвз не понял и сам, он просто вдруг осознал простую вещь: он не должен бояться этого, _оно — на его стороне_.

Кажется, спокойствие из всех присутствующих сохранял только Геллерт, который все так же стоял ровно с руками, сцепленными за спиной. Но присмотревшись, Грейвз понял, что тот просто пытается не выглядеть агрессивным… И все же он тоже боится Персиваля. Грейвз сощурился, злобно оглядываясь вокруг. Кто-нибудь уже скажет ему, что не так?!

— Петрификус Тоталус! — внезапно выкрикнул один из безликих мужчин дрогнувшим голосом. Заклинание нарушило хрупкую тишину. Оно отрикошетило от Персиваля, как будто отбитое кем-то. _Чем-то_ , понял вдруг он. Эта магия, она защищала его. По нелепой случайности отрикошетившее заклинание полетело в Гриндельвальда, стоявшего все так же прямо и показательно спокойно.

Геллерт отбил заклинание так молниеносно и точно, что не оставалось сомнений: за спиной он все это время сжимал палочку в руках. Конечно же. Даже он, даже он! И почему Персиваль так сильно злится именно на Гриндельвальда, если абсолютно ничего о нем не помнит? Но злость, — иррациональная, животная, — нарастала с каждой секундой, и вдруг — вырвалась.

Мигрень прошла. Прошла и тяжесть в мышцах. Слабости и изнуренности тоже как ни бывало… _Сила._ Все, что Персиваль чувствовал — это сила. Сила, которая нарастала, усиливалась с каждой секундой, и…


	2. Chapter 2

_…и обскури вышел наружу._

Персиваль развел руки в стороны и постарался сосредоточиться. Они думали, что он _управляет_ Обскури, но Персиваль с ним _договаривался_. Это не был ни разговор в прямом понимании слова, ни диалог, ни монолог, — бессловесное взаимопонимание.

Тренировки нужны были Геллерту, а не ему, точнее, именно Гриндельвальд на них зачем-то настаивал. Персивалю казалось, он и так достаточно хорошо взаимодействует с обскури внутри. Это же так просто: надо всего лишь расслабиться и не думать. Отпустить поводья, но быть готовым в любой момент натянуть их вновь, а до тех пор — позволить другой сущности действовать в собственных интересах.

Пользуясь тем, что Геллерт был почти постоянно занят, а его аколиты не позволяли себе вольностей с Грейвзом, он часто тратил отведенное на тренировки время на более полезные занятия. Нурменгард, — как выяснилось, это было название замка-поместья в Альпах, — все еще не ощущался домом. Гриндельвальд объяснил, что дело в том, что Персиваль долгое время работал в MACUSA, шпионя для общего блага или что-то такое. Гриндельвальд вообще много чего рассказал Персивалю про него самого. И про себя. И про _них._

Наверное, именно в последнем была причина того, что Грейвз решил поверить. Ну, или принять слова Геллерта за рабочую версию на какое-то время. Все-таки не помнить о себе ничего за исключением пары недель — ощущение не из приятных.

Геллерт был… таким, как нужно. Таким, каким должен быть. Превосходным любовником, тонко чувствующим партнера. Всегда знающим, где находится грань между игрой и насилием — и восхитительно балансирующим на ней. В этом непонятном и немного раздражающем образе жизни, который он теперь вел в Нурменгарде, было что-то комфортное и приятное — и это был Геллерт. Грейвз поверил без лишних доказательств, что он действительно мог выбрать его себе как спутника жизни.

Хлопнули двери и Персиваль обернулся, останавливая беспалочковое колдовство под пальцами. Теперь, когда у него был Обскури, даже очень сложная магия давалась куда легче и натуральнее. Он не чувствовал себя как маг, которому покорилась большая сила, — он ощущал себя той самой силой. И в то же время…

— Как получается? — участливо поинтересовался Геллерт, подходя к нему и останавливаясь в полушаге. — Хорошо себя чувствуешь? Память не вернулась еще?

— Все хорошо, спасибо, — Персиваль повел ладонью и магическое напряжение в воздухе постепенно рассеялось, возвращаясь в рамки его тела. Гриндельвальд сделал шаг вперед, охватывая его талию рукой и доверительно кладя подбородок на плечо. Грейвз улыбнулся, расслабляясь. Геллерт никогда не тревожил его во время тренировок, и даже не подходил слишком близко, — по крайней мере, по геллертовым меркам «близко».

— Я все еще жалею, что ты потерял свои воспоминания. Я не должен был позволять проводить этот эксперимент на тебе.

— Если верить тому, что мне говорят, я сам дал свое согласие.

— Я не должен был тебе позволять.

— Сделанного не воротишь, Геллерт.

Тот как-то задумчиво и слегка отрешенно кивнул. Наверное, снова беспокоится о своей политической компании. Персиваль подался вперед и ненавязчиво коснулся его губ своими. Поцелуй был бесхитростным и даже целомудренным — до тех пор, пока Геллерт не перехватил инициативу, проталкивая свой язык вперед и проводя им по зубам Персиваля, от верхушки одного клыка, до верхушки другого. Оторвался он не меньше, чем через минуту и Грейвз тут же предпринял попытку изобразить приличную беседу.

— Что-нибудь интересное сегодня?

— Смотри.

Гриндельвальд сделал шаг назад, довольно оскалился и повел палочкой. На конце мелькнул огонек — сначала взметнулся вверх, но быстро успокоился и начал гореть ровно. Персиваль залюбовался: то ли самим пламенем, то ли изящными пальцами Геллерта на рукоятке.

— Синее пламя?

— Ты не задумывался, почему наш народ сжигали на кострах во времена охоты на ведьм?

Персиваль тихо вздохнул — кажется, он проходил это в Ильверморни. От разговора с любовником подобных тем он не ждал.

— Потому что нет эффективного заклинания, которое позволяло бы пережить костер незаметно для сторонних наблюдателей. Обугливание тела необратимо.

— Я наткнулся на эту историю, когда пытался отыскать упоминания о прежних владельцах Старшей палочки. Она о том, как протестантский священник полюбил ведьму. Ее приговорили к ордалии, испытанию огнем, а он до последнего не верил, однако она призналась ему. В ночь перед казнью. И, несмотря на свою веру, он не отверг ее. Брат ведьмы пообещал, что наложит на пламя заклинание, которое сделает его безвредным, но для этого требовалось условие. Ведьма все еще боялась, что ее возлюбленный не поверит ей и в доказательство решила объявить условием свою любовь к священнику. Ордалия доказала бы ее невиновность и ее чувства, тогда они могли бы быть вместе, но этого не произошло.

— Пламя ранило ее? — Персиваль удивленно приподнял брови. Он не ожидал такого поворота событий.

— И это лучший следователь MACUSA? Ты упустил очевидный ответ, Персиваль, — Геллерт прищурился и посмотрел на него в упор. — Заклинание окрасило пламя в синий цвет. Как болотный огонь, который можно видеть в топях или на кладбище… И не-маги, конечно же, углядели в этом дьявола. Они его видят везде, кроме самих себя.

— Боюсь, я не могу поддержать дискуссию. Я американец, Геллерт, ты сам знаешь, в какой изоляции мы живем.

— Вам не запрещено проявлять интерес к их культуре.

— Но даже простое любопытство может стать веским основанием для того, чтобы в Отделе Магического Правопорядка завели дело. Уж поверь мне, я был там директором. И я никогда не получил бы эту должность, если бы был слишком любопытным.

Геллерт замер, на мгновение прекратив свои манипуляции с палочкой.

— Так ты что-то помнишь?

— Немногое. Но законы я не забыл. Думаешь, рано или поздно я вспомню все остальное?

Гриндельвальд пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. Пока что все выглядит так, будто ты потерял только личные воспоминания.

— Тебя это беспокоит?

— Я беспокоюсь _за тебя_.

— Почему? — Грейвз подошел вплотную и они оказались практически лицом к лицу друг с другом. — Ты сомневаешься в нас? Боишься, что вернувшаяся память как-то повлияет на то, что я чувствую к тебе?

— Нет, Персиваль, я… у меня нет никаких сомнений.

— Но мы ведь можем проверить, — Грейвз кивком головы указал на пляшущий на конце Старшей палочки синий огонек.

— Не стоит, я пытался восстановить формулу сам и она еще не закончена… — Геллерт спешно махнул рукой, потушив пламя.

Какое-то время Грейвз внимательно смотрел на кончик палочки, как если бы отблески огня еще можно было заметить, а потом протянул руку и коснулся палочки, соскользнув вниз и накрыв руку Геллерта своей ладонью.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул он, наконец, нарушая молчание. — Подожду, пока ты закончишь с формулой.

***

Сегодня Геллерту оставалось написать несколько писем, и можно было отдохнуть. Последние часы уходящего дня он намеревался провести в своем кабинете наедине с самим собой. Правда, стоило привыкнуть что его «наедине» теперь включало в себя Персиваля Грейвза.

Персиваля, который как будто бы смущенного все этой обстановкой Нурменгарда. Аврора MACUSA. И сильнейшего обскуриала из всех когда-либо существовавших — сильнейшего, потому что жил он во взрослом, умеющем обращаться с магией человеке и был при этом подконтролен его воле.

Сейчас Персиваль тихо ходил вдоль книжных полок, изучая имена на корешках, не хотел мешать Гриндельвальду работать. Но ведь все-таки зашел на ночь глядя без особой причины — значит, считал себя вправе.

Геллерт поднял взгляд от бумаг и посмотрел в фигурное окно кабинета. Темные силуэты гор уже были неразличимы на фоне такого же темного неба. Обскуриал…

Было опрометчиво ставить такие эксперименты на пленнике, но другого сосуда у них не было. Мальчишка Криденс умер, а вместе с ним и его обскури, причем все из-за неорганизованности и архаичности американского министерства. Геллерт едва не сорвался в тот момент — так хотелось высказать все, что он думает об этих идиотах, которые сами себя загоняют в ловушку.

Скамандеру так и не удалось извлечь обскури, сохранив носителю жизнь, но по найденным в чемодане черновикам Гриндельвальд смог восстановить процедуру и найти в ней ошибки. И реверсировать ее затем, чтобы научиться _помещать_ обскури во взрослого человека, способного взять эту бушующую силу под контроль.

Ему бы стоило понять, что эксперимент будет успешным — ведь он _знал_ , что Альбуса убьет обскуриал. Но тогда еще был жив бэрбоуновский обскури… криденсов, как оказалось. Геллерт скорее поставил бы на него, чем на формулу, выведенную им напополам со Скамандером. Уж точно не с ним в паре он хотел бы делать какие-то открытия.

Если подумать, лучшей лабораторной крысы, чем Персиваль Грейвз, у них все равно бы не нашлось. Обскури прижился, но неожиданностью стало то, что скамандеровский алгоритм извлечения на Персиваля не подействовал. Это потребовало нескольких бессонных ночей, испытания собственных талантов к легилименции и внимательного перечитывания записей, — своих и Ньютона, — но Геллерт нашел ошибку. Хотя, скорее, неучтенный фактор.

Обскури обычно паразитировали в совсем молодых волшебниках, причем как раз тех, кто не обладал особенно сильным самоконтролем и имел крайне слабое представление о магии. Но у Персиваля Грейвза не было с этим проблем — это был взрослый волшебник, со своими принципами, прекрасно умеющий колдовать, даже если речь шла о невербальной или беспалочковой магии. Он не просто был способен справиться с контролем обскури — он предоставлял ему среду достаточно крепкую и стабильную для длительного выживания.

Это могло бы напугать: он собственноручно отдал в руки врага сильнейшее оружие. И Гриндельвальд незамедлительно собирался убить его — пока тот еще не очнулся от сна и не будет сопротивляться. Обезопасить себя.

Потеря памяти обнаружилась случайно. Грейвз очнулся и напал, а потом потерял сознание от переутомления, так и не успев никого покалечить. Гриндельвальд порылся в его голове и понял: Обскури просто уничтожил часть памяти Персиваля, решив, что так ему будет спокойнее. Как и полагается обскури — уничтожил слишком много, больше, чем было бы просто достаточно.

Геллерт не был бы собой, если бы не решился на рискованный шаг и не попробовал бы разыграть карты верно. В конце концов, обскури Криденса мертв, второй из Грейвза не извлекается, а ему _нужен_ обскуриал.

— Настолько любишь собственную идеологию? — окликнул его Персиваль. Геллерт медленно обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на Грейвза. Наверное, тот заметил, что Гриндельвальд перестал писать, отвлекшись на свои мысли и решил, что это хороший повод начать беседу. Геллерт ожидал насмешки от подобного вопроса — но ее не было.

— Да. Ты знал это, — глухо ответил он.

— Знал и ни капли не ревновал? — на этот раз Грейвз усмехнулся.

— Думаю, ты понимал, как для меня это важно… или просто не говорил мне, что ревнуешь.

— Как можно любить идеологию? — Персиваль навскидку открыл одну из книжек и перелистал. Кажется, что-то из Ницше. — Это так странно, если вдуматься.

— У этих чувств есть одно неоспоримое преимущество: они никогда не будут отвергнуты.

Персиваль бесшумно захлопнул книгу и положил ее на стол.

— Тогда зачем тебе я?

— Ты… — Гриндельвальд дернул плечами. — Ты и это должен понимать, Персиваль. Идеология никогда не полюбит меня в ответ.

— А я?

— А ты — полюбил.

Геллерт сглотнул. О том, что Персиваль Грейвз испытывает к нему определенного рода симпатию, он знал давно, даже пользовался этим, а теперь этот факт оказалось особенно удачным. Во-первых, потому что сам Геллерт вовсе был не против такого способа убеждения. А во-вторых… аврор, натасканный ненавидеть его, видеть в Большем Благе чистое зло, даже со стертой памятью должен был впитать в себя ненависть к Гриндельвальду на уровне инстинктов. Нельзя было полагаться на то, что он поверит, если ему просто сказать о том, что он якобы лоялен к этим идеям. Ему нужен был _дополнительный стимул_.

Грейвз не понимал. Наверное, некоторым просто не дано ощутить эту горячку, этот огонь в груди, не дано почувствовать восторг от принадлежности к чему-то вневременному, вечному, концептуальному. Идеология никогда не полюбит в ответ — но она может дать куда больше, чем некоторые люди. В памяти непрошенно вспыхнули воспоминания о юности, о том лете…

Альбус встретился на его пути, когда в голове Геллерта лишь начали зарождаться идеи нынешней революции, формироваться в виде абстрактных желаний и радикальных убеждений в, казалось бы, мелочах. В нем уже проснулась жажда свершений, но он еще не освоился с ней, не научился охлаждать голову, когда надо, не привык тормозить, чтобы не напугать, и говорил без умолку обо всем, что было на душе — не задумываясь над тем, что может быть неверно истолкован. Он был так уязвим тогда, летом девяносто девятого, но Альбус не осадил, не охладил пыл насмешками, не стал убеждать Геллерта, что это лишь временное помутнение рассудка, и не стал строить между ними толстых стен непонимания. Возможно, если бы он так сделал, это убило бы в Гриндельвальде желание доказывать что-то остальным. Но Альбус не воспользовался его юношеским пылом… точнее, воспользовался, но не так, как это сделал бы жестокий родитель или упертый преподаватель. Нет, он позволял идейности Геллерта разгораться и крепнуть, желая получить совершенно другое. И ему не нужно было много делать, по правде, — Геллерта приводило в восторг одно то, что его понимали, что его мысли находили отклик, а когда Альбус начинал сам размышлять…

Ему не нужно было давать Геллерту что-либо еще, чтобы получить взамен что угодно — и Гриндельвальд до сих пор не жалел и не сомневался в искренности своих желаний. Омрачало воспоминания лишь смутное ощущение использованности — не оттого, что Геллерт делал что-то, чего не хотел бы, а оттого, что Альбус, кажется, так ему и не поверил.

Гриндельвальд не хотел вздрагивать, когда Персиваль потянулся рукой к его лицу — это было слабостью, причем картинной и чуть ли не кокетливой. Но слишком сильно погрузившись в свои воспоминания, он отвлекся и заметил руку Грейвса в последний момент.

— Что-то случилось?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты выглядел… обеспокоенным. Нервным. Геллерт, ты точно все мне рассказал?

Гриндельвальд устало улыбнулся.

— Да. Я не стал бы врать тебе, просто устал. Я на одном бодрящем зелье уже третий день. После всей этой возни с MACUSA столько разных дел образовалось. Мне просто нужно выспаться.

— Уже за полночь, думаю, как раз время этим заняться.

— Да, но мне нужно закончить… — он указал взглядом на недописанное письмо, все еще лежавшее перед ним на столе.

Персиваль усмехнулся:

— Возражения не принимаются.

Быстро же Грейвз освоился в новой роли. Геллерт хмыкнул.

— Хорошо. Лягу в течение часа, можешь меня не ждать.

— Я уж подожду. Вдруг ты меня обманываешь, — он улыбнулся как-то слишком многозначительно. Или Геллерту это показалось из-за игры света? Он отогнал дурацкое подозрение куда подальше.

Когда дверь за Персивалем закрылась, он расслабленно опустился в кресло. Это было так непривычно. Возможно, не стоило подпускать Грейвза так близко к себе, но сейчас где угодно еще он был опасен. К тому же, лучше, если аврор будет доверять Гриндельвальду, так им будет легче манипулировать. Просто Геллерт за многие годы отвык, что о его здоровье кто-то беспокоится, что с ним кто-то так неформально беседует, как будто он не лидер революции, а просто… просто Геллерт и все. И уж тем более он совсем не привык к тому, что в его кровати должен будет спать кто-то еще.

Любовь ранит, отношения сковывают, чувства обременяют — ничего серьезнее недельных интрижек у него не случалось со времен… да, Мордред его дери, Альбуса. А последние годы Геллерту и вовсе стало не до секса, работа на Большее Благо выматывала его и физически, и морально. Он из-под полуприкрытых век рассматривал оставленную Грейвсом на краю стола книгу (и правда, Ницше) и думал о том, что, хоть про трое бессонных суток он не соврал, возвращаться к себе ему не хочется. Его манипуляции отдавали гнильцой, и, пожалуй, были в этот раз совсем уж непорядочными, но не жалеть же аврора MACUSA, в конце концов. Гриндельвальд все же имел какое-то право на недолгий отдых в объятиях крепких рук аврора. Если бы не обскури, Грейвс был бы давно мертв, да и разве быть с Геллертом — такое уж наказание? Персивалю, пожалуй, даже следовало быть благодарным — но в то же время он не должен был даже подозревать, за что именно.


	3. Chapter 3

Первым делом оказавшись в Нью-Йорке, Персиваль купил себе пачку «Luckies» и сразу же выкурил сигарету под неодобрительным взглядом Винды Розье, вместе с которой он и был сюда послан. В Нурменгарде он не нашел ни одной пачки — но, если подумать, это было в его привычках, постоянно забывать купить сигареты впрок и затем страдать от желания затянуться, когда они кончатся. То есть, он не мог вспомнить ни одного прецедента… просто знал, и все.

Закончив осматривать здание театра изнутри, он инстинктивно закурил снова. На этот раз Винда не стала ворчать о том, что ему пора бы приобрести привычку курить на ходу, потому что теперь стоять на месте и ждать было частью плана.

— Долго еще? — отрывисто спросил он.

— Минут десять. Надо удостовериться, что на нас обратили достаточно внимания.

— Ага, — Персиваль рассеянно кивнул.

— Был здесь раньше? — поинтересовалась Винда, вертевшая в руках грампластинку, которую она достала из какого-то причудливого устройства, напоминавшего прямоугольную коробку с двумя обрезанными углами и трубой (не трубой, но чем-то цилиндрическим, предназначения чего Персиваль не знал), выглядывающей из верхней грани. Для коробки подразумевалось что-то вроде обозревательного отверстия и еще несколько деталей виднелись сбоку. Снизу, под коробкой, находился адаптированный под устройство граммофон. Наверное, туда и следовало поместить пластинку, но вот только Винда не собиралась это делать.

— Извини. Я не знаю, — коротко ответил Грейвз, подходя ближе. Сцена театра, где они находились, была заставлена всяким оборудованием. Он опознал несколько камер — но предназначение большинства оборудования для него все-таки оставалось загадкой, вроде той штуки рядом с Виндой. — Вообще-то это довольно тяжело, я ведь совсем не помню, как работал в MACUSA.

— И Геллерта все еще не вспомнил? — сочувствующе уточнила Винда, откладывая пластинку в сторону.

Персиваль помотал головой.

— Ничего страшного, я уверена, ты разберешься, как жить с этим.

— Думаешь, я так ничего и не вспомню?

— Геллерт сказал, что это фатально, а он куда лучше меня в диагностике. Да и вряд ли память вернется после того… что случилось с тобой. Это же не Обливиэйт.

Персиваль вздохнул, оглянувшись. Помещение было освещено слабым синим огнем, пробивавшимся сквозь окна. Пока что они успели испортить только фасад здания путем выжигания на нем огромного (почти в два этажа) знака Даров Смерти. Теперь они, кажется, ждали прессу… Грейвзу задание казалось глупым.

— Это ощущается неправильно, знаешь ли. Варварски. Как разрушение оперного театра способствует достижению «благой цели»?

— Демонстрация, — Розье улыбнулась. — Нам надо заявить о себе. _Как жаль_ , что единственный доступный способ это сделать из-за Статута — разрушение. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, они не позволят маглам узнать, что это мы, что бы мы не делали.

— Теперь в этом еще меньше смысла, — Персиваль нахмурился.

— Эта демонстрация направлена на других волшебников, распространить наши идеи. А еще — добавить MACUSA проблем. Конечно же, мы стараемся выбирать символические места, — она грустно посмотрела куда-то на пол. — Но это не значит, что действительно рассчитываем остановить маглов этими атаками. Нам просто не хватит силы. Главное, низвергнуть Статут. Тогда у Магических Министерств _не останется выбора_ , кроме как помочь нам. Потому что маглы ненавидят все, что не могут понять. Всех нас.

Персиваль поморщился, слово «магл» постоянно резало слух. Это была одна из главных проблем, почему он не любил разговоры о Большем Благе. Постоянно хотелось исправить окружающих, но в итоге исправляли именно его, когда он забывался и использовал термин «не-маги».

— Уходим, — коротко скомандовала Розье, видимо, довольная тем, что увидела за окном. Персиваль приготовился аппарировать, но она остановила его: — Снаружи. И тебя снимают, постарайся выглядеть прилично, — осторожно поправив лацкан пальто наманикюренными пальчиками, она улыбнулась и направилась к выходу через проход между креслами партера. Через секунду, не более, Грейвз направился следом.

Она обернулась в его сторону перед выходом, все еще придирчиво осмотрела рубашку и пальто, удовлетворенно кивнула и выразительно стрельнула глазами в сторону выхода. Снаружи уже доносился шум. Много людей, наверное, набежало. Что магов, что нет: фасад горел ярко-голубым и не мог не привлечь внимания.

— Адское пламя, — тихо сказала она, направляя палочку вовнутрь здания. Персиваль инстинктивно вздрогнул.

Он хотел обернуться и посмотреть на то, как Пламя уничтожает оставленное ими оборудование, но Винда помотала головой, давай понять, что на это нет времени и распахнула двери, выходя наружу. Грейвз слышал треск чего-то, уничтожаемого Пламенем за его спиной, а на улице перед выходом — шум толпы и вспышки камер. Он задержался только на секунду, чтобы стряхнуть с почти докуренной сигареты пепел, и вышел вслед за Розье — как и советовала та, стараясь держаться как можно более презентабельно…

***

Без Персиваля Грейвза в Магическом Конгрессе как будто бы стало пусто. А еще горько и по-детски обидно, что именно Грейвз, с которым Пиквери так много связывало, оказался в итоге предателем. Но Серафине не до размышлений о бывшем школьном друге, потому что после того беспорядка, который случился в Нью-Йорке благодаря Скамандеру-младшему, у всего Конгресса неприлично много дел.

Сначала он просто стал вести себя немного не так. Неуловимо, слегка менял свое поведение, почти не говорил с Пиквери, стал более нервным и то и дело давал понять, короткими комментариями или длинными пассажами, как он недоволен сложившейся ситуацией. Это стресс, убеждала она себя. Он ведь, в отличие от Пиквери, работает в поле и понятное дело, это куда сложнее с эмоциональной точки зрения. Ему нужен отпуск и, возможно, найти себе какого-нибудь юношу для снятия напряжения. Если на время отпуска поехать в Англию, это может быть даже не-маг; и выбор шире, и стереть память легче без последствий… но, когда она предложила Персивалю взять отпуск, он отказался.

Вместо этого он постоянно делал другие вещи, которые не имели никакого смысла. Добивался увольнения аврора Голдштейн из-за одного частного случая, и пришлось согласиться хотя бы на понижение. Постоянно пропадал где-то. Как ни странно, бросил курить. А потом участились эти странные магические атаки… и Скамандер-младший появился из ниоткуда, без каких-либо надлежащих иностранцам документов, но зато с кучей проблем, которые решить должен был MACUSA.

После длительных поисков стало понятно, что последний раз, когда Персиваль был в министерстве, он допросил Голдштейн и Скамандера, услышал в их показаниях нечто, что оказалось достаточным оправданием для смертной казни, и со словами «я сам сообщу все госпоже президент» покинул стены Конгресса. К Серафине, он, конечно, так и не зашел. В следующий раз его видели во время инцидента с Криденсом, в самом начале; как и другие авроры, Грейвз пытался остановить Обскури. Но его точно уже не было на станции Сити-Холл: там был Скамандер, который сначала робко пытался обвинять Пиквери в убийстве ни в чем не повинного разнесшего пол-Нью-Йорка и рассекретившего все Магическое сообщество Обскури, а затем неожиданно решил отойти от образа и для разнообразия сделать что-то полезное.

Серафина была ему благодарна, действительно. Сейчас, когда Конфедерация наверняка снова начнет донимать ее обвинениями в некомпетентности (как будто бы она должна была лично проверять каждого ребенка в Штатах на наличие обскури внутри!), ей очень пригодилась неожиданная помощь. Теперь ее хотя бы не будут обвинять в нарушении Статута. Второй раз такой крупный скандал еще относительно молодому американскому сообществу не простят. При Криденсе нашли амулет с символом Гриндельвальда, но даже она сама понимала, как глупо звучат обвинения в пособничестве темному магу в сторону мальчишки. Кто-то должен был уговорить его. Кто-то здесь, в Нью-Йорке, работает на Гриндельвальда. Раньше Серафина, конечно же, назначила расследовать это дело Грейвза…

Но это было еще одной проклятой проблемой. Пиквери не заметила предателя в самом Конгрессе, в собственном ближайшем окружении. Вопрос был только в том, ради кого он мог бы предать ее? И ответ, который логично напрашивался, совсем не нравился Серафине. Случайно появившийся Обскури, случайно оказавшийся в Штатах эксперт по этим тварям (возможно, вообще единственный в мире: обскуриалов сейчас во всем мире десятки, если не единицы, кому могло прийти в голову их изучать?), случайно этот же эксперт имел при себе какой-то яд для стирания памяти, случайно в Штатах именно сейчас начал орудовать какой-то последователь Гриндельвальда… не бывает таких каверзных случайностей. Пропажа Персиваля в тот же день должна была быть связана с чем-то.

Ее худшие опасения подтвердились вчера. И теперь перед ней лежал утренний выпуск «The New York Ghost» с заголовком на первой же полосе, гласившим, что «Директор Магического Правопорядка MACUSA оказался одним из аколитов Гриндельвальда». С колдографией, на которой из дверей Манхэттенского оперного театра выходила, презрительно глядя в сторону фотографа, Винда Розье. За ней появлялся и Персиваль с безучастным лицом, игнорируя возгласы в толпе (на колдографии их слышно не было, но Серафина знала, что они были). Подойдя к Винде, он оборачивался в ее сторону и слегка приподнимал брови, спрашивая без слов. Розье кивала, не отводя взгляда от объектива и в ту же секунду они аппарировали куда-то прочь. А через мгновение двери снова открывались и появлялась новая Розье и новый Персиваль — цикл колдографии замыкался. Все это время на здании сзади них горел знак Гриндельвальда, выжженный, как Пиквери помнила из отчетов, проклятием синего пламени.

Серафина брала статью в руки уже, наверное, в сотый раз за вечер. Слишком много разочарований в ее жизни. Бывший друг, в котором она была уверена, как в себе, перешел на сторону ее же прямого врага. А она сама оказалась достаточно глупа, чтобы этого даже не заметить…

В дверь кабинета постучали и из-за нее показалось лицо Голдштейн. Пиквери отложила газету и вопросительно посмотрела на аврора.

— Госпожа президент, простите за беспокойство, — Порпентина выглядела действительно сожалеющей. И правильно: ее восстановили в должности, а ее дружку простили сотню-другую нарушений закона, не стоило лишний раз напоминать о себе. — Дело в том, что Ньют кое-что обнаружил на днях, и…

— Разве я недостаточно ясно выразилась, когда сказала мистеру Скамандеру как можно скорее покинуть территорию Штатов?

— Да, но… — Голдштейн болезненно поморщилась. — Понимаете ли, кое-что пропало из его чемодана. То есть, кое-кто.

— Входите, — кивнула Серафина, начиная злиться.

Дверь открылась полностью, впуская в кабинет Порпентину и неуверенно жмущегося к ней Скамандера.

— Несколько дней назад вы клятвенно меня заверяли, что изловили всех существ, которые оказались на свободе в следствие _инцидента_? — Пиквери испытующе посмотрела на Ньюта.

— Это правда, — Скамандер кивнул. — Но я… я не досчитался своих вещей после того, как мне вернули чемодан из MACUSA.

— Вы обвиняете моих подчиненных в воровстве? — с холодным возмущением уточнила Серафина. — Хотя да, — поправилась она с притворным сожалением, — мисс Куинни Голдшейн, которая забрала его из хранилища в обход регламента, то есть _своровала_ , действительно мой сотрудник. Если вас возмущает этот факт, мистер Скамандер, напишите жалобу и она будет тут же уволена.

Порпентина вздрогнула и перевела испуганный взгляд с Серафины на Скамандера.

— Не беспокойтесь, аврор Голдштейн, я не буду увольнять вашу сестру, — успокоила ее Пиквери. — Просто прежде чем выдвигать обвинения, подумайте, насколько вы сами безгрешны. И что же у вас пропало, мистер Скамандер?

— Моя книга, — пробормотал Ньют. — То есть большая часть моих черновиков. У меня есть часть в Англии, просто… там было довольно много уникальных материалов.

Голдштейн фальшиво прокашлялась в кулак, косо глядя на Ньюта.

— Ну да, и еще пропал мой Обскури, — явно неохотно добавил тот.

Какое-то время Пиквери молчала, пытаясь понять, не было ли в услышанном ей какого-то другого смысла.

— Ваш Обскури?

Скамандер кивнул.

— Он совершенно безопасен без носителя. И я очень сомневаюсь, что он способен выжить _ex situ_ *, если не созданы особые условия. Неправильная интродукция может погубить обскури. Вообще-то, даже правильная может. История пока не знает ни одного, кто смог бы акклиматизироваться для жизни вне первоначального носителя…

— История не знает. А вы, мистер Скамандер?

— Я верю, что мог бы стать тем, кто даст этому виду шанс на безопасное выживание, — уклончиво ответил Ньют. — Я собирался рассказать о своем опыте в книге, но еще даже не закончил наблюдения. Очень грустно, что Обскури теперь уже… мертв.

Голос Ньюта с сожалением дрогнул и Серафина поняла, что Скамандер все еще надеется. У нее самой от мысли о том, что существо, подобное Криденсу, могло еще жить где-то в Нью-Йорке, вызывало чуть ли не приступ паники. Успокаивало только то, что Скамандеру можно было доверять, когда он говорил о своих существах, а значит, Обскури и правда, скорее всего, мертв.

— И вы обвиняете кого-то из сотрудников Конгресса в воровстве вашей книги и обскури?

Ньют замялся, но затем кивнул. Голдштейн взволнованно добавила:

— Если конкретно, аврора Грейвза. На допросе он… проявлял интерес к этой теме. Тем более, в свете свежих новостей, — Порпентина кивком указала на газету на столе Пиквери, безошибочно определив, что это за выпуск и что за статья. — И вам уже известно, что Гриндельвальд интересовался Криденсом. Может быть, ему зачем-то нужен обскуриал.

Серафина перевела взгляд на газету и какое-то время молчала. Когда Розье с фотографии в третий раз смерила ее презрительным взглядом, как будто могла откуда-то знать, кто на нее смотрит, Пиквери все же обратилась к посетителям:

— Вы правильно сделали, что сообщили мне, аврор Голдштейн. Что до ваших записей, мистер Скамандер, мы вернем вам их, если сможем найти. И еще, — подумав, добавила она. — Останетесь в Штатах. MACUSA нанимает вас временным консультантом. Добудьте себе лицензию на палочку и все полагающиеся бумаги. И желательно, более надежный замок на чемодан.

— Но вы же сказали мне уезжать…

— Обстоятельства изменились, мистер Скамандер. Мне нужен кто-то, кто разбирается в обскури, раз уж их последнее время так много. К тому же, если вы будете непосредственно участвовать в расследовании дела Грейвза, то получите возможность лично убедиться, что мы сделали все, чтобы найти черновики вашей книги.

В глазах Ньюта наивным огоньком вспыхнула надежда. Без слов было понятно, что он согласен и в первую очередь рассчитывает найти вовсе не черновики.

— Аврор Голдштейн, поручаю вам проследить за тем, чтобы мистер Скамандер оформил все документы надлежащим образом. Вы тоже будете приобщены к делу Грейвза. Надеюсь, это не вызовет каких-то проблем?

Порпентина едва заметно покраснела.

— Никаких проблем, госпожа президент.

— Тогда вы свободны.

Только оставшись наедине с газетой и самодовольной улыбкой Розье, Серафина позволила себе недовольно нахмуриться и вслух вздохнуть. Персиваль не смотрел в камеру, в отличие от Винды, но в нем, в его движениях, в безразличном взгляде, в походке, в конце концов, было что-то и правильное, и неправильное одновременно. Как будто все перемены в поведении, которые Пиквери списывала на стресс, вдруг сразу же пропали, стоило ему сбежать из MACUSA. Серафина по себе знала, что такое стресс на работе — и он не мог вот так пройти.

Очередной раз аппарировав, Грейвз и Розье на секунду исчезли с колдографии. Пиквери моргнула и наклонилась ближе, только сейчас заметив незначительную деталь. Спускаясь по лестнице, Персиваль слегка отводил правую кисть вбок и отбрасывал что-то в сторону — что-то небольшое и едва различимое на фотографии. Понадобилось несколько циклов, чтобы убедиться наверняка, но движение было слишком характерным. Грейвз выбрасывал окурок. Снова начал курить… Почему?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сохранение ex situ — сохранение компонентов биологического разнообразия вне их естественных мест обитания.


	4. Chapter 4

В первый раз это произошло на одном из собраний. Все важные вещи уже обсудили, и теперь они, — Розье, Крафт, Абернати и Персиваль, — остановились, чтобы обсудить последние новости. Он был хорошо знаком с Розье, пару раз видел Крафта и Абернати, и о последнем ему сказали только то, что он работает в MACUSA. Разговор зашел о семействе Розье. Точнее, завел его Крафт и говорил в основном он же, то и дело обращаясь к Винде, чтобы та что-то подтвердила. Грейвзу стало скучно, поэтому он посторался соскользнуть с темы, и обратился к Абернати:

— А как там дела на ранчо?

Тот чуть ли не покраснел и ничего не ответил.

— О, так твоя семья содержит ранчо? — вежливо поинтересовалась Винда, очевидно, тоже радуясь возможности сменить предмет беседы.

— Да, отцовское, на юге Калифорнии, — неуверенно пробормотал Абернати, кося глаза то ли в сторону Крафта, то ли в сторону Грейвза (они стояли рядом).

— Глупое магловское занятие, — фыркнул Крафт, но Персиваль и Винда его проигнорировали.

— Надо же! — восхищенно воскликнула Розье. — И ты часто там бываешь?

— Вообще-то я лет пять там не был, — пожал плечами Абернати. — Не думал, что вы помните, мистер Грейвз.

Персиваль поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд Винды.

— Я мог услышать это уже после потери памяти, — постарался оправдаться он. Все же не стоило радоваться вернувшейся памяти так скоро — это могла быть какая-то ошибка. То есть Персиваль, конечно же, очень хотел бы верить в то, что память возвращается, но дело было в том, что ничего экстраординарного он в тот момент не ощутил. — Не обязательно же…

— Не то чтобы в Нурменгарде много кто знал об этом, — проворчал Абернати, безуспешно пытаясь казаться вежливым. Крафт хищно буравил его взглядом, и Грейвз так и не понял, почему. Ранчо как-то мешали свершению Большего Блага? Или это просто «презренное занятие для не-магов»? Но какое тогда отношение к нему имеет Абернати, который уехал с ранчо в пять лет…

На этом этапе размышлений Персиваль понял, что помнит куда больше, чем ему показалось вначале. Он почти обрадовался, но спустя несколько десятков попыток вспомнить что-то еще, оттолкнувшись от информации о семье Абернати, понял, что надежда была напрасной.

Во второй раз прошлая жизнь тоже дала едва заметный отклик. У него совсем не было чувства, как будто он что-то вспоминал. Просто осадочные факты, о которых Персиваль редко задумывался, но никогда не забывал по-настоящему, всплывали во время разговора.

Они сидели в кабинете Гриндельвальда. Геллерт и Винда обсуждали что-то невероятно важное для нужд революции, а Персиваль занимался тем, что пытался смутить Розье, всячески намекая на события прошлой ночи, когда Геллерту пришло в голову использовать некоторый бондаж, от которого у Грейвза до сих пор не сошли следы на запястьях и ныла спина. Признаваться в последнем было не очень-то приятно, но картину это факт дополнял.

Розье на проверку оказалась истинной француженкой — смутить ее разговорами о сексе не удалось, зато Гриндельвальд разозлился и сказал, что они тут собрались для обсуждения возможности составить взаимовыгодные договора с ведущими политиками, и не надо отвлекаться на всякую ерунду. Речь на тот момент шла о Серафине Пиквери — президенте Магического Конгресса и о ее политике по отношению к Гриндельвальду. Персиваль слушал вполуха, ему не было интересно. Может, он и мог бы сказать что-то полезное, но просто не хотел. Геллерт и сам прекрасно справлялся, если так посмотреть.

— Не думаю, что есть хоть малейшая надежда на то, что она поддержит нас, — сказала Винда. — Она слишком консервативна и не согласится с идеей нарушить Статут.

— Пиквери умнее, чем ты думаешь, — протянул Геллерт. — Она принимает наименее рискованные решения. Сейчас, чтобы получить поддержку Конфедерации и электората, лучше быть консервативным. Когда станет понятно, что назад не повернуть и революция свершилась, Пиквери будет стараться сохранить и свой пост, и свое влияние. Но она не верит в мою победу, иначе сделала бы другую ставку. А пока что ей нужен внешний враг — потому что она знает, что американская магическая правительственная система настолько жесткая, что политик может получить общественную симпатию только оберегая их от чего-то более страшного. Можно не бояться того, что она причинит мне серьезный вред, даже если будет иметь возможность.

— Значит, мы будем рассчитывать на договор?

— Она умный и расчетливый человек без идеологии. Таким не следует давать слишком много власти, — Геллерт задумчиво замолчал, затем перевел взгляд на Персиваля. — Что думаешь ты?

Персиваль оторвался от бездумного перелистывания издания «Молота ведьм» — книгу он уже читал во время обучения в Ильверморни и остался не впечатлен. Магическое министерство «здравоохранения, образования и социального обеспечения» требовало обязательного изучения этой книги и написания сочинения после прочтения на тему «От чего нас спасает Статут и бла-бла-бла». За Персиваля это сочинение написала симпатичная четверокурсница, которая на что-то надеялась почем зря. Грейвз немного задумался.

— Про Фину что ли? — переспросил он, совсем не отдавая себе отчета, почему не назвал ее «Пиквери», как остальные. — Ну, она хорошо справляется с руководящими должностями. Я думаю, рациональнее будет договориться.

Гриндельвальд с сомнением прищурился и снова вернулся к диалогу с Виндой. Дальнейшие аргументы Персиваль прослушал, занимаясь обдумыванием только что вскрывшихся фактов. Он не хочет, чтобы Серафина умерла или стала жертвой репрессий. Она нравится ему. И дело не только в том, что Фина умная и сильная ведьма, но так же в том, что… она хороший друг? Грейвз еще долго думал над этим, настолько, что включился обратно в беседу только когда разговор перешел на Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Дамблдора нужно убить, ни о каких договорах с им и речи нет, — вполне уверено заявил Геллерт, сразу же откладывая папку. Персивалю это показалось странным: до этого они дольше останавливались на куда менее спорных кандидатурах.

— Почему? Я слышал, он сильный маг, — вставил Грейвз, чтобы подать хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Но он выбрал не ту личность для комментариев: Гриндельвальд разозлился еще сильнее.

— Альбус Дамблдор — это тот случай, когда нельзя быть уверенным, что тебя не обманули, даже если он даст Непреложный Обет. У нас были общие дела в прошлом, и боюсь, что… — он поморщился и не договорил до конца. — В любом случае, мне не требуются ваши советы касательно переговоров с Дамблдором, поэтому переходим к следующей кандидатуре…

Персиваль снова задумался. Он должен был знать об Альбусе Дамблдоре — то есть, знать что-то большее, чем имя и короткая биографическая справка, которые ему подкинула память. Он же был _в отношениях_ с Геллертом, так что должен был слышать о его недругах. Обычное дело для пар — делиться друг с другом неурядицами и проблемами с работы. Гриндельвальд о его работе в MACUSA знал много, судя по мельком оброненным фразам. А вот сам он… все забыл. Невежливо.

Если верить Геллерту, они встретились впервые после окончания войны — Персивалю тогда было уже тридцать шесть, но именно в тот момент начался его карьерный рост. Гриндельвальд говорил о Пиквери только мельком, так, что Грейвз даже не обратил внимание. А ведь она сыграла большую роль в его карьере… Неужели он тогда не познакомил ее с Геллертом? Конечно же, у того репутация была уже не самой лучшей, но и Фина тогда только начинала быть публичным политиком. Они держали свои отношения в секрете (опять же, если верить Геллерту), но неужели настолько?

Если он не рассказал Серафине, то, должно быть, не рассказал _никому вообще_ , подумал Грейвз. Этот вывод не основывался ни на каких воспоминаниях, но ощущался логично. Отчасти это было даже грустно. Знал ли о них хоть кто-то, кроме Винды? А если никто не знал, то… Персиваль отмахнулся от мысли. Пусть он не доверял своим воспоминаниям, но доверял интуиции. Быть с Геллертом ощущалось правильно.

Третий раз оказался самым неловким. Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Геллерт был «снизу». То есть формально он был все-таки сверху, но при этом все равно был принимающей стороной. Персивалю нравилось.

Нравилось, какими растрепанными выглядели его казалось бы слишком короткие волосы; нравилось, как уходил в расфокус взгляд разномастых глаз; нравилось, насколько чувствительнее он казался в такие моменты. Или не казался, а действительно был? Сам Геллерт, судя по всему, очень любил эту позицию в постели и очень ненавидел Персиваля сутки после во всех остальных местах.

Грейвз чувствовал себя скованным, потому что не мог сделать ничего лишнего — буквально. Попытки слишком собственнически погладить, или поставить засос, или постараться задать темп, к которым Геллерт относился нормально, когда принимал Персиваль, влекли за собой наказания и ограничения. Порой весьма болезненные. Гриндельвальд обладал какой-то чудесной способностью чувствовать грань между теми случаями, когда боль была приятным дополнением к близости, и теми, когда она была просто болью.

Персивалю хотелось сказать о том, как тот ему нравится, но с ним был просто невозможно говорить о таких вещах. Гриндельвальд переводил тему и старательно делал вид, что ему скучно обсуждать это. Что уж точно было неправдой, потому что невозможно быть настолько страстным в процессе и при этом считать разговоры об их отношениях досадливой частью обыденного этикета!

Оставалось говорить только во время секса, но Персивалю не шли в голову длинные и красивые формулировки, а если и шли — то произнести их уж точно не удавалось. Осталось постанывать, и ограничиваться банальностями вроде «люблю тебя», «ты восхитительный», «быстрее», или и вовсе просто выкрикивать его имя…

— Габриэль!..

Сказанное дошло до него лишь спустя несколько секунд. Персиваль испуганно похолодел и распахнул глаза, жалея, что пропустил первую реакцию из-за прикрытых век. Но Геллерт не спешил отвечать, глядя куда-то мимо и все так же держа свои теплые ладони на его талии. Не слышал?..

Грейвз едва смог отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей. Сказалось ли это на его энтузиазме, или он просто выглядел слишком отвлеченно, но Геллерт после того, как они оба кончили, по-быстрому наложил очищающие и лег на свою половину кровати спиной к Персивалю. Обиделся, что ли? Может, все-таки слышал?

Хотя нет, это же Гриндельвальд. Уж кто-кто, а он точно не стал бы молча игнорировать такое! Тем более, что виноват как раз был Персиваль… вроде как. Он что, изменял Геллерту? Или это какой-то бывший? Невзаимная влюбленность?

Он подумал немного, а затем пододвинулся ближе к Геллерту, перекинув одну руку через его корпус и прижавшись к спине. Гриндельвальд не стал вырываться, даже наоборот, — поймал грейвзову ладонь своей и сплел пальцы. Нет, точно не слышал. А вдруг Персиваль это только подумал, а не произнес вслух? Или произнес слишком тихо…

«Габриэль…» Почему Габриэль? Какой-то знакомый, о котором он забыл? Но то, что он вспомнил о нем именно _тогда_ , наталкивало на мысль, что они были любовниками.

Персиваль закрыл глаза и постарался уловить какой-нибудь образ из памяти, связанный с этим именем. Единственной реакцией была легкая твердость в штанах, что только подтверждало теорию.

Если Гриндельвальд и заметил, то не подал виду, продолжая притворяться спящим. Может, дойти до уборной? Может, _это_ поможет ему вспомнить Габриэля, а там все остальное прошлое подтянется чередой ассоциаций… Персиваль обдумывал пару минут такую перспективу, но потом придумал кое-что получше. Решение было простым и достаточно надежным. И главное: легко осуществимым.

— Геллерт?

Тот издал в ответ какой-то бессмысленный звук, просто чтобы показать, что не спит.

— Организуешь мне завтра порт-ключ до Нью-Йорка и обратно?

— Зачем? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Геллерт, попытавшись обернуться и посмотреть Персивалю в глаза, но Грейвз предвосхитил это его намерение и коснулся губами шеи Гриндельвальда, слегка прикусывая. Как он и думал, это остановило его от попыток вертеться.

Оторвавшись от шеи Геллерта (и смутно понадеявшись, что утром останутся хотя бы слабые следы), Грейвз сказал ему на ухо:

— Хочу побродить по местам, где раньше бывал. Зайти домой. Знаешь, вдруг это поможет мне вернуть воспоминания?

Гриндельвальд молчал какое-то время, затем ответил:

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Нет, не пойдешь, — возмутился Персиваль. — Ты будешь меня отвлекать. Я пойду один.

— Ты не знаешь адреса.

— Знаю. Я вообще как оказалось неплохо помню топографию Нью-Йорка.

— Ладно, — на этот раз Геллерт размышлял еще дольше. — Я договорюсь, чтобы тебе дали все нужное.

— Спасибо, любовь моя, — ласкового прошептал Персиваль, прикусывая на этот раз мочку уха.

— Хватит, — недовольно отмахнулся Геллерт. — Я хочу спать.

Было немного жаль, что ничего не получилось, но Грейвз не расстроился: получить порт-ключ было куда важнее. Не то чтобы Персиваль не мог бы получить его и в случае отказа, но… не хотелось устраивать ссор с Геллертом. Пока что.


	5. Chapter 5

До вечера перемещаться было считай бессмысленно, так что Персиваль вызвался тренировать группу молодых аколитов, судя по лицам и разговорам — вчерашних выпускников. Какая-то блондинка с милым личиком и совершенным неумением выбирать грамматические времена в английском (кто-нибудь когда-нибудь обязательно сочтет это очаровательным, пока в комплекте идут такие стройные ноги) пыталась с ним флиртовать, и Грейвз ответил вежливым участием. Это происходило с ним постоянно, стоило только оказаться рядом с молодыми стажерами MACUSA, еще один всплывший из памяти факт. Лишь один раз он ответил на интерес и… Воспоминание упорхнуло быстрей, чем появилось.

До вечера надо было как-то скоротать время, поэтому после обеда он закрылся в библиотеке за просмотром газет месячной давности, занятием не слишком интересным и полезным примерно в той же степени. Каким-то образом он все же увлекся и если бы не стажерка, которая как-то его выследила, мог бы и совсем опоздать. Пришлось соврать ей, что у него срочное дело — и тут же вспомнить что, надо же, а дело-то и правда есть!

Пока он искал Геллерта, пока тот доставал порт-ключ, время в Нурменгарде приблизилось к девяти вечера. Значит, в Нью-Йорке… три часа ночи? О, Моргана, как невежливо заявляться в гости в такое время суток.

Порт-ключ перенес его куда-то в Бруклин, если он не ошибся. Персиваль не утруждал себя попытками идентифицировать район более точно — нужный адрес он помнил, и, сосредоточившись на мыслях о нем, сразу же аппарировал. А вот в окно квартиры (четвертый этаж!) он влетел с помощью Обскури. Алохомору все равно пришлось использоваться на оконных ставнях, чтобы не разбивать стекло, хоть он и мог бы, но зато ощущалось это приятнее, чем вход через дверь.

Персиваль спрыгнул с подоконника; ему не нужно было осматривать помещение, чтобы понять, что он находится на кухне. Он знал это, точно так же, как и то, что спальня находится слева по коридору, а уборная еще левее. Он бывал здесь? Ну, вполне возможно, он же работал в MACUSA, и, насколько он знал, был довольно близко знаком с Серафиной Пиквери, значит, она вполне могла приглашать его к себе домой. Мало ли.

Яркая вспышка в темноте отвлекла его от попыток восстановить ускользнувшую память. Он увернулся и тут же наставил собственную палочку в сторону источника заклинаний.

— Не делай глупостей, Персиваль, — донесся до него спокойный женский голос. Спустя секунду на кухне зажегся свет.

Фина стояла в проходе. Совсем не похожая на свои фотографии из газет в наспех наброшенном золотисто-зеленом шелковом халате, с беспорядочно спадающими на плечи спутанными светлыми волосами, которые она обычно прятала под головным убором. И все же Персиваль сразу узнал ее.

— Ну, говори, — скомандовала Пиквери, прожигая Грейвза взглядом. — Ты же за этим пришел, да? Я тебя выслушаю.

— Но… почему?

— Потому что все факты против тебя, Персиваль. И я не знаю, какое оправдание этому может быть. Но верю, что оно может быть. Ты мне друг, или, по крайней мере, был им. Если тебе есть что рассказать, расскажи. Не буду обещать, что поверю, но выслушаю.

Персиваль опустил руку с палочкой, а затем медленно поднял ее обратно, но не в оборонительном жесте, а лишь наставив концом в потолок.

— Обезоружь меня, так будет честно, — он кивнул, чтобы придать себе уверенности. Эта женщина может рассказать ему правду о нем, если они действительно дружили. А Обскури в любом случае сильнее Фины, если та решит напасть, воспользовавшись мнимым превосходством.

— Экспелиармус.

Палочка спикировала в руку Серафины и та засунула ее вместе со своей в карман халата, затем заправила волосы с обеих сторон за уши, чтобы те не спадали на лицо.

— Теперь говори.

Грейвз глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Он даже в мыслях не прогонял, что скажет, когда встретит Фину. Но надо было с чего-то начать:

— Так вышло, что… я не помню ничего о себе, кроме последних трех недель.

***

Фина наложила еще одно согревающее на чашку Персиваля, чай которого уже почти остыл, пока он говорил. Гриндельвальд, значит… Последнее время — несколько месяцев, — до потери памяти Персиваль вел себя странно. Мог ли он еще тогда переменить сторону? Или сделать это шесть лет назад, как утверждал он сам? Пиквери грустно посмотрела на Грейвза, который, кажется, действительно ничего не понимал. Еще год назад она сказала бы — никогда. У него не было ни единой причины изменять лояльность. А если бы причины появились, он бы ей сказал…

Сказал бы ведь?

— Полагаю, что знаю, кто может помочь, — наконец, произнесла она.

— Не думаю, что мне стоит обращаться к людям, работающим на Конгресс.

Пиквери улыбнулась краем губ.

— Именно поэтому ты пришел ко мне? В любом случае, он не один из моих подчиненных. Вообще-то, он несколько раз нарушал закон, так что у меня есть, чем шантажировать.

— Звучит неплохо. И кто же это?

— Скамандер, Ньютон.

Грейвз нахмурился. Имя звучало знакомо.

— Писатель и любитель таскать везде контрабандой магических существ, — пояснила Пиквери. — Это он перевез в штаты Обскури.

— Думаешь, то, что этот, как его… Ньютон ввез обскури, как-то повлияет на его способность вытащить это из меня и вернуть мне память?

— А откуда ты думаешь, он этого обскури взял? — Серафина сложила руки на груди. — Он изучает всяких тварей, обскури в том числе, и уже ранее занимался их интродукцией. Почти успешно.

— «Почти»?

— Обскуриал погиб в процессе. Я не собираюсь позволять ему экспериментировать на тебе; но вдруг он сможет тебе вернуть память?

Грейвз взял в руки чашку и сделал глоток. Чай уже успел остыть обратно, но на вкус все еще был неплох. Фина улыбнулась и через стол протянула Персивалю его палочку.

— Думаю, мы оба понимаем, что если ты решишь меня убить, отсутствие оружия проблемой не станет. Но я собираюсь вызвать Скамандера сюда через порт-ключ прямо сейчас, так что пусть будет у тебя.

***

Скамандер явился неожиданно быстро для человека, которого Президент MACUSA шантажом вытащила из дому посреди ночи и приказала немедленно заняться лечением государственного преступника. Он избегал смотреть в глаза и назвал Фину «госпожа президент Пиквери, сэр» во время приветствия. Сразу после этого он смущенно исправился на «мэм», врезался в тумбочку и вздрогнул, едва увидев Грейвза. Все это вызвало у Персиваля множество сомнений в его компетентности.

Однако Скамандер совершенно преобразился, когда ему сжато объяснили суть проблемы. Он засыпал Персиваля уточняющими вопросами, впрочем, продолжая избегать прямых взглядов и каждый раз вздрагивая от обращения «Ньютон», как будто это было физически неприятно. Грейвз замечал это, но продолжал игнорировать все просьбы называть его Ньютом в порядке дисциплинарного наказания. За то, что назвал Фину «сэр», и за то, что именно он фактически отдал Гриндельвальду обскури с подробными инструкциями к нему, тоже.

— Мистер Грейвз, а Гриндельвальд… — Ньютон смутился и начал теребить застежки на чемодане, который сейчас лежал у него на коленях. — Он обращался с вами плохо?

Персиваль хмыкнул.

— И где ты его откопала, Фина?

Ньютон смущенно опустил голову, а Пиквери вдруг оказалась на стороне Скамандера.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебе помогли, отвечай на вопросы. Обскури — малоизученная тема, даже твой Гриндельвальд вряд ли сможет найти специалиста компетентнее Скамандера.

«Компетентному специалисту» такая рекомендация очень польстила, и он еще сильнее смутился, опуская голову так, чтобы челка окончательно закрыла лицо для обозрения.

— Я потерял память, Ньютон! Откуда я знаю, как он обращался со мной? — проворчал Грейвз и добавил уже более ровным голосом: — С тех пор, как я очнулся, Геллерт был довольно мил.

«Кроме, может быть, спальни, — добавил Персиваль про себя. — Хотя он наверняка заранее разведал, что меня заводит.» Эта идея оказалась довольно неожиданной: раньше, строя в голове теории о том, что Гриндельвальд его обманывает, он как-то упускал из виду то, как близко тот его подпустил к себе. Интересно, у них действительно совпадают предпочтения или Геллерт был готов пойти и на такие жертвы, чтобы держать при себе обскуриала?

— Обскури, они агрессивные существа, — начал Ньют. — Поэтому я не могу понять, как он смог прижиться внутри сильного мага с высоким самоконтролем. Им не нравится, когда их подавляют. Он должен был воспринять вас как врага и уничтожить, мистер Грейвз. В теории. Если только он не… пожалел вас.

— Хочешь сказать, эта штука как мыслящее существо? — перебила его Серафина и в глазах Ньютона вдруг мелькнуло не свойственное им выражение, как если бы он скорее поставил под сомнение принадлежность Фины к «мыслящим существам», но не обскури.

— Да, — все же ответил он. — Он не может мутуалистически сосуществовать с магом, если между ними нет эмоциональной связи. Иначе говоря, все это не работало бы, если бы Обскури не был уверен, что вы нуждаетесь в его защите.

Персиваль прокашлялся.

— А разве то, что я обеспечиваю его выживание, не причина меня не убивать?

— Его первостепенная задача не выживание, — Ньютон для верности помотал головой. — Это защита. Обычно обскури умирают из-за того, что сами же убивают своего носителя.

— И он может убить меня?

— Может, но с вами такое вряд ли случится, мистер Грейвз. Нужно, чтобы носитель хоть немного контролировал своего обскури, чтобы тот не убил их обоих. Юные маги и себя-то контролируют плохо, так что они живут до тех пор, пока что-то или кто-то не разозлит обскури слишком сильно. Но вы взрослый маг, к тому же, аврор. Не думаю, что вы легко сможете забыть о собственной безопасности и тем самым позволить Обскури навредить себе. Для вас важно, чтобы вы не забывали о чужой. Тогда вы сможете держать его под контролем, и никто не пострадает. Ни вы, ни он. Обскури нужно просто знать, что вы в безопасности. Вы уже важны ему, — не знаю, почему, но он о вас заботится.

На какое-то время на кухне воцарилось молчание. Нарушила его Серафина, притворно-шутливым тоном:

— Если только это не безопасность Гриндельвальда. Ты окажешь всему миру услугу, если убьешь его.

Ньютон побледнел и снова беспокойно дернул челкой.

— А еще лучше будет, если вы вообще никого не убьете.

Грейвз решил не комментировать. Он вдруг понял, что не хочет соглашаться ни с кем из них. Что было, в общем, не очень логично. Но раздумывать об этом Персивалю не хотелось, поэтому он перевел тему.

— Так что там с моей памятью?

Ньютон оживился.

— Я дам вам зелье на основе яда Пикирующего Злыдня, — с энтузиазмом воскликнул он и поднял взгляд на Персиваля. Ну, точнее на воротник Персиваля.

— Не уверен, что мне нравится, как это звучит, — протянул Грейвз.

— Это совершенно безопасно! Я сейчас как раз работаю над изучением свойств яда Злыдней. Он может влиять на память, я это уже доказал. И зелье с добавление гвоздики и перьев болтрушайки должно помочь вам восстановить воспоминания.

Фина и Персиваль нерешительно переглянулись.

— Госпожа президент, но вы же видели, оно сработало! После случая с Криденсом, все забыли о случившемся.

— Но нам не надо стирать память…

— То зелье, о котором я говорю, _восстанавливает ее_. Это связанные процессы. Учение Парацельса, — все определяет доза!

— Персиваль, если ты не уверен, я могу протестировать это на ком-то из… — начала Пиквери.

— Но оно надежное! — искренне возмутился Ньютон.

— Не надо, Фина. Я выпью сейчас, нет времени ждать, — он перевел взгляд на Ньютона и уточнил: — Я ведь в любом случае не отравлюсь, верно? Сколько мне ждать, пока вы принесете настойку?

— Не отравитесь, — заверил его Скамандер и затем постучал по чемодану, застежка которого снова почему-то оказалась отперта. — И она у меня с собой.

Затем Ньютон поставил чемодан на пол, открыл его и буквально залез внутрь, а Персиваль приложил все усилия для того, чтобы не удивляться происходящему. Нет, существование чар незримого расширения не стало для Грейвза откровением, просто он честно не ждал таких сложных чар от Скамандера. А еще, что из чемодана выберется низзл и начнет деловито изучать интерьер кухни Серафины.

— У него есть лицензия? — без особого интереса поинтересовался Персиваль, за что низзл наградил его недоброжелательным взглядом.

— Это тебе я поручила проверять содержимое чемодана на наличие нарушений закона, так что…

Они засмеялись: синхронно и как-то одинаково рвано. В ответ из чемодана донесся звук падения чего-то тяжелого, чье-то урчание и карканье.

— У него что, зоопарк там?

Серафина подошла к чемодану и попробовала заглянуть внутрь. Низзл, недовольный нарушением своих личных границ, подошел к ничего не подозревающей Пиквери и укусил ее за лодыжку. Ощущалось это больнее, чем смотрелось, потому что Фина издала возмущенное «ау» и пнула низзла внутрь чемодана.

— Маулер! — донеслось оттуда и спустя мгновение на свет вылез Скамандер с низзлом на руках.

— Отличное имя, — хмыкнул Персиваль.

— Он снова кусался? — догадался Ньютон и ласкового погладил низзла по голове. — Не очень ему нравится путешествовать.

Он аккуратно отпустил Маулера и тот тут же скрылся внутри чемодана. Скамандер протянул Персивалю колбу с зельем.

— Оно может действовать как седатив, — предупредил он. — Лучше выпейте перед сном, во сне процесс вспоминания пройдет более гладко.

— Спасибо, — Грейвз проверил крышку на колбе и затем сунул ее во внутренний карман пальто. Он встал и прыжком поднялся на подоконник. Серафина недовольно нахмурилась, подходя к нему для прощания. Однако, как оказалось, расстроила ее не грязь от ботинок на окне.

— Может, не стоит возвращаться туда? Мало ли, что он может сделать? Я быстро добьюсь твоего оправдания. Выставлю все как работу под прикрытием, которая вышла из-под контроля из-за твоей потери памяти. Возможно, даже прибавку к зарплате тебе организую.

Персиваль помотал головой.

— Так у меня не будет возможности отомстить ему. К тому же, почему бы не превратить фальшивую работу под прикрытием в настоящую?

Фина вздохнула.

— Хорошо. Но будь осторожен. И еще, Персиваль: если ты все-таки собираешься меня обмануть, я тебя убью.

— Фина…

— У тебя всегда был определенный тип мужчин, и я вижу, что он тебе нравится. Но поверь мне, в мире полно симпатичных блондинов, которые не будут использовать тебя для того, чтобы захватить мир. И я ни разу не поверю, что в Гриндельвальде есть что-то «особенное».

Послышался звук бьющейся керамики. Точно, Скамандер. Грейвз и сам успел о нем забыть.

Ньютон смущенно отвел взгляд и начал рыться по карманам в поисках палочки. Вместо нее он нашел… лечурку? Удивительнейший молодой человек.

— И даже не думай, что у тебя получится как-то использовать эту информацию, Скамандер, — Пиквери достала собственную палочку и направила на осколки. — Репаро!

Персиваль не стал дожидаться, пока она обернется, просто расслабившись и выпуская Обскури наружу. Обратный порт-ключ лежал в кармане, но Грейвз не спешил им воспользоваться. В конце концов, прогуляться по местам Нью-Йорка, где он раньше часто бывал, действительно заманчивая идея. Особенно перед тем, как к нему вернется память. Немного развеяться. Наверное, из-за этого зелья Скамандера у него с Геллертом сегодня ничего не будет… И было очень неправильно чувствовать сожаления по этому поводу.


	6. Chapter 6

Парень сверху наклонился к его лицу настолько низко, что Персиваль чувствовал, как концы волос Габриэля касаются его щеки. Вверх-вниз. Пряди качались в такт с его бедрами, и это гипнотизировало. Необычно, возбуждающе и почти волшебно — гипнотизировало. Грейвз кончил первым и Габриэль переключил внимание на себя, слегка снижая скорость и помогая руками. Это не заняло много времени, уже через минуту живот Персиваля был залит липким, а рядом с ним на явно не предназначенной для двоих кровати пытался устроиться поудобнее Габриэль.

Персиваль приподнялся на локте, слегка нависнув над Габриэлем и залюбовался, забыв, что хотел изначально сказать. А любоваться было чем: острые скулы, светлые кудри до плеч, невероятно выразительные глаза настолько светлого оттенка голубого, что Грейвз первое время едва мог выдержать их взгляд на себе.

Эти глаза были какого-то совершенно немыслимого оттенка. Светлые, чуть ли не белые. Не как море, не как небо, даже не как лед — с чем еще принято сравнивать голубые глаза? А какого-то другого, специального габриэлевого оттенка, который до этого в течение миллиардов лет попросту не существовал в природе и вот решил явить себя миру в двадцатом веке.

Сейчас Габриэль выглядел растрепанным, волосы у корней — влажными от пота, а глаза расфокусированно смотрели куда-то мимо Персиваля. Грейвз потянулся, чтобы поправить одну из выбившихся прядей, но Габриэль тут же вернулся в реальность и настойчиво отстранил его руку тыльной стороной ладони.

— У тебя что, какая-то перверсия? — он бросил на Персиваля сердитый взгляд и затем поправил прядь самостоятельно. — Не надо меня гладить, я не собака и не маленькая девочка.

— В противном случае я бы не впустил тебя в свою постель, — Персиваль усмехнулся и потянулся за своей палочкой, чтобы наложить очищающее. — Тергео!

— Ты всегда пользуешься вербальными формулами?

— Это удобнее и легче, чем невербальная магия, — Персиваль пожал плечами.

— Даже на работе? — Габриэль посмотрел на него с неподдельным интересом.

— На работе — нет, — Грейвз устало вздохнул. — Ну, в общем офисе и в поле это было бы несколько неуместно.

…Габриэлю на вид было около двадцати. Этот юноша, пожалуй, был самым странным из всех, кого Персивалю доводилось встречать. Впервые Грейвз его увидел, когда тот пытался пробиться на подработку в MACUSA по фальшивым документам. И самым странным, пожалуй, было то, что его приняли. Выяснили про обман не ребята из отдела кадров, а младшая сестра Порпентины, которая попыталась воспользоваться связями для того, чтобы отгородить Габи, с которым успела подружиться, от полагающейся ему тюрьмы.

Тогда они и познакомились поближе. Габриэль зашел к нему в кабинет во время обеденного перерыва и вместо стула уселся на стол, бесцеремонно сдвинув бумаги в сторону. Разговор был коротким: Габи намекнул на то, что ему надо, чтобы его дело замяли, а потом полез с поцелуями. Сначала Персиваль решил, что это своеобразный способ заявить о шантаже. Не самый лучший предмет для шантажа, впрочем: о его сексуальных предпочтениях знало очень мало людей, но Фина (хм, то есть госпожа Пиквери) входила в это число, так что ничего со стороны начальства ему не грозило, а слухи среди коллег он бы перенес легко. Но, как выяснилось позже, это скорее было предложение взятки. Персиваль и так собирался помочь Тине, а на знакомства последние годы времени не хватало совсем, и он не стал игнорировать такую возможность.

А как уж вышло, что это перетекло в долгосрочные отношения, Персиваль едва ли понял сам. Просто Габриэль решил так для себя и начал ходить в квартиру Грейвза как к себе домой, иногда даже задерживаясь на ночь. Не то чтобы тот был против. Но и не то чтобы давал ключи.

Тема всплыла только однажды, когда Персиваль ненароком поинтересовался, откуда Габриэль вообще узнал, что его за такие предложения не ударят в лицо и не прогонят.

— От Куинни, конечно же, — бросил он тогда в ответ, не отрываясь от изучения содержимого рабочего стола Грейвза. — «Lucky strike»? А на работе ты куришь? Твои коллеги об этом знают?

Персиваль закатил глаза и покачал головой. Попытка перевести тему было идиотской, но намек он понял. Чего он не понял, так это откуда подробности его личной жизни узнала младшая Голдштейн. Точно не от сестры — Тина их как раз-таки не знала. Тогда он впервые задумался над тем, сколько людей действительно знают о нем. Он брал в расчет лишь тех, кому признался сам, но раз об этом знала Голдштейн, выходит, было больше. Так сколько? А сколько тех, кто знает про него и Габриэля? Ничего из этого он так и не выяснил…

Тем временем закончив свои магические манипуляции, Габриэль приманил с другого конца комнаты грейвзовскую пачку сигарет и без спроса достал две: одну протянул Персивалю, зажег на конце своей палочки огонек и сначала дал подкурить Грейвзу, а потом зажег свою. Тот не одернул его, хотя обычно категорически возражал против курения в квартире.  
Было что-то несправедливое в их отношениях. Габриэль приходил когда хотел, расспрашивал о работе, рылся в вещах, но так и не назвал своей настоящей фамилии и даже вот не разрешал трогать свои волосы. А иногда так хотелось! Иметь такие шикарные волосы и не любить, когда кто-то с ними возится — какая трата!

К его потолку поднималась какая-то сложная дымная арабеска, становящаяся чем дальше, тем заковыристее, — Габриэль любил играть с дымом с помощью трансфигурации. Грейвз находил это весьма очаровательным. Он вообще многое находил очаровательным в Габриэле: как он щурил глаза, как следил неотрывно за Персивалем во время безобидных бытовых дел, как медленно курил, жалуясь, что не привык к сигаретам, как поправлял волосы, слегка дергая головой…

— Они постоянно спадают на глаза, так раздражает, — пожаловался Габи. Персиваль понял, что он имел в виду, только после следующей реплики. — Хочу сменить прическу. Мне твоя нравится.

— Не надо, — ответил Грейвз, выдержав перед этим паузу ровно в одну затяжку.

— Думаешь, мне не пойдут короткие? — уточнил Габриэль. — Он тоже так говорил. А я думаю, будет хорошо.

— Он? — эхом отозвался Персиваль, чувствуя неясный укол ревности. Бессмысленное, если подумать, чувство в данной ситуации.

— А если бы я был старше? — вместо ответа спросил Габриэль.

Грейвз усмехнулся, попытавшись представить его тридцати- или сорокалетним. Получилось не очень.

— Все равно плохо, — подвел он итог своим размышлениям. — Оставляй так.

Персиваль посмотрел на него еще раз. Габриэль весь был как произведение искусства — от сузившихся вдруг зрачков до элегантного сгиба кисти правой руки, между фалангами указательного и среднего пальцев которой сейчас находилась тлеющая сигарета (именно _находилась_ ; он едва ли ее держал — со стороны жест казался небрежным, как если бы Габи просто позволил этому случиться). Что он нашел в Персивале?

Грейвз не обманывался на свой счет, он обладал совсем небольшим набором достоинств, как постоянный партнер. Он много работал, не был склонен к романтике, имел множество укоренившихся холостяцких привычек и большинство посчитали бы его скучным собеседником. Да, он был довольно красивым для мужчины своего возраста и хорош в постели, но это никогда не было тем, что могло удержать кого-то рядом, если можно уйти на утро. С такими, как Персиваль, остаются только такие же вечнозанятые трудоголики средних лет или влюбленные придурки. Габриэль, ворующий его сигареты, виртуозно владеющий сложной магией и спящий так чутко, что в любой момент был готов вскочить и отражать атаку, не казался ни влюбленным, ни придурком.

***

Придурком из них двоих оказался именно Персиваль. Он понял это на второй (или это была уже третья?) неделе заключения в одной из камер Нурменгарда.

Гриндельвальд тогда впервые за все время навестил его сам — только вот Грейвз не тупой, сложил два и два, узнал лица некоторых аколитов и догадался. Оглядываясь назад, он видел сходство и удивлялся, как мог его не замечать — вроде как те оптические иллюзии с сигаретных карточек, когда одна линия кажется короче другой, потому что стрелки смотрят не туда, куда надо. Со временем глаз привыкает и становится очевидно. *

Вместе с Геллертом пришло еще несколько аколитов. Одну из них, Винду Розье, Персиваль знал, остальные не были так известны, и, должно быть, взяли их с собой скорее ради охраны. Четыре человека, — даже слишком много, чтобы его удержать. Такая себе лесть.

Ради приличия какое-то сопротивление Грейвз все-таки оказал, но успокоился сразу после того, как один из аколитов приложил его головой о стену, неожиданно магловским способом для одного из последователей Гриндельвальда. Геллерт даже поморщился, наблюдая за этим, но ничего не сказал. Потом Грейвзу закрепили руки за спиной (уже с помощью магии) и поставили на колени посреди камеры. Стула в ней не предполагалось.

— Мне так жаль, Персиваль, — тихо произнес Гриндельвальд, и в его голосе как будто прозвучала настоящая горечь. Но Грейвз знал, что это не так: международному террористу и темному магу не стала бы горчить судьба какого-то там аврора, невзрачного представителя противоположной стороны.

— Брось, ты был не так уж плох, — Персиваль криво усмехнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как натягивается кожа на щеке и трескаются следы начавшей запекаться крови. Удар в висок был настолько сильным, что пошла кровь? Мерлин, так вот откуда эта мигрень.

Геллерт улыбается в ответ — мимолетно и наверняка незаметно ни для кого, кроме Грейвза. Персиваль огляделся, пересчитывая находящихся в комнате аколитов, но теперь уже без расчета на побег. Интересно, кто-то из них знал о их маленьком романе? А сколькие догадались? В том, что кто-нибудь да знал, Персиваль не сомневался. Всегда есть кто-то, кто знает.

— Я сожалею не о том, что лгал тебе. Честно говоря, мне понравилось тебе лгать, Персиваль, — ровным тоном продолжил Геллерт. Грейвз едва сдержался от истерического смешка. Отлично. Преступник номер один всего магического мира ему чуть ли не в любви признается, пока он сидит связанный и обезоруженный в каком-то подвале, — он не думал, что когда-нибудь окажется в подобной ситуации.

— Я сожалею о том, что мне придется сделать с тобой, — закончил Гриндельвальд, грустно посмотрев куда-то мимо Грейвза. — Я бы не стал заставлять тебя, если бы мог уговорить пойти на это добровольно.

Персиваль сощурился. Мысль Геллерта от него ускользала. Уговорить его добровольно пойти на пытки? Зачем?

— Меня найдут, — выплюнул он ни к месту.

— Тебя не теряли, — ответил Гриндельвальд с интонацией вежливого сожаления. — Понимаешь ли, я достаточно неплох в монотрансфигурации… И достаточно осведомлен о твоих рабочих привычках. Персиваль Грейвз в этом месяце исправно ходил на работу в MACUSA.

Так вот к чем были все те вопросы… Проклятье. И как он мог не догадаться? Наверное, на лице Персиваля отразились некоторые из испытываемых им эмоций, потому что Геллерт вдруг добавил:

— Не бойся, я старался держаться подальше от Куинни. Повезло, что ты сам с ней редко пересекался.

— При чем… — удивленно пробормотал Персиваль. — При чем тут Голдштейн?

— О, так ты тоже не знал, — Геллерт досадливо цокнул. — Она урожденный легилимент. Редкий и действительно необычный дар, верно?

Грейвз помотал головой. Нет, это определенно звучало как бред.

— Почему она тогда не сказала об этом начальству? Она могла бы быть больше, чем разносчицей кофе!

— Не все такие эгоисты как ты, Персиваль. Знаешь, некоторым важны идеи. Я вот полностью поддерживаю нежелание Куинни работать на вашу порочную систему.

— Нет, она… она же не одна из твоих фанатиков!

— Куинни любит свободу и понимает в глубине души, что ее заслуживает каждый волшебник. Я эту свободу им предлагаю. Думаю, мы найдем друг друга рано или поздно, — Гриндельвальд замолчал, продолжая смотреть на Персиваля. Но тот больше ничего не ответил — и даже не поднял глаз в ответ. — Жаль, что ты не такой, Персиваль. Ты любишь эту систему — ты в ней прижился и тебе наплевать на то, что твоим же собратьям она мешает жить. Ты уже давно сам задаешь правила — сыграла на руку дружба с самой выдающейся ведьмой поколения, а? Ты живешь ради себя — но можешь умереть ради Большего Блага.

На последних словах Грейвз дернулся, безуспешно попытавшись вырваться. Ему не нравилось то, к чему вел весь этот идеалогический треп!

— Что бы ты ни собирался сделать — не смей оправдывать это своими высшими целями! Я не соглашался вот так умирать!

Гриндельвальд поднял в воздух Старшую палочку, — которая еще пару месяцев назад могла свободно валяться среди хлама на тумбочке в квартире Грейвза, особо даже и не замаскированная! — и взмахнул ею. Какие-то предметы залетели в камеру извне, а Персиваль почувствовал, как начинает слабеть. Кажется, на него наложили сонное заклинание. Последними словами, донесшимися до его сознания, была реплика Геллерта, обращенная уже не к нему.

— Винда, займись этим, я не могу остаться. Бэрбоуновский сквиб, кажется, наконец-то нашел Обскуриала…

Затем — шаги.

Затем — удар закрывающейся решетки.

Затем — темнота.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * имеется в виду иллюзия Мюллера-Лайера (впервые описана в 1889), изображенная на карточке №2 Ogden's Tobacco, серия выходила в 1923 году.


	7. Chapter 7

Блаженного момента непонимания, как обычно бывает в первые минуты после пробуждения, когда не сразу удается сообразить кто ты и где, в этот раз не было. Паззл сложился в четкую последовательную картинку: от давних воспоминаний о Конгрессе, до одновременно бодрящего и расслабляющего утреннего возбуждения. И чьих-то губ на члене.

— Проснулся, — довольно усмехнулся Гриндельвальд, опираясь на локти и прекращая свое занятие.

— Геллерт, — Персиваль выдохнул. И ему не понравилась та естественность, с которой это имя было произнесено.

Он откинулся головой обратно на подушку и уставился в потолок. Ну, может быть, просыпаться от минета и было невероятно приятно, но не после таких снов. Он вообще не знал, о чем говорить с Гриндельвальдом! Тем более — вот в таком положении.

— Не обязательно поддерживать светскую беседу. Я могу просто продолжить, а ты включишься в процесс по мере пробуждения, — Геллерт вежливо улыбнулся и приподнял брови.

Персиваль приоткрыл рот, но так и не ответил. _Гриндельвальд что, только что вторгнулся в его разум, а он не заметил?_

— Перси, — теперь Геллерт выглядел обеспокоенно. — Все хорошо?

— Ты читал мои мысли, — обиженно заявил Грейвз.

— Ничего подобного. С чего ты взял? — протянул Геллерт, одновременно с тем начиная легко поглаживать пальцами член Персиваля. Возбуждение мешало сосредоточиться на этом и так непростом разговоре.

— Я подумал, что мне не о чем с тобой говорить, и ты тут же сказал, что я могу не вести светских бесед!

— Та-ак, — Геллерт изобразил сдержанную улыбку. — Мне не нужна легилименция, чтобы увидеть, что ты не в настроении для разговоров. Это довольно очевидно даже для незнакомого тебе человека — а мы встречаемся шесть с половиной лет, забыл?

— Ну, знаешь ли, вообще-то да! — воскликнул Грейвз, приподнимаясь на локтях и глядя в лицо Геллерта, который, кажется, получал удовольствие от этой… эм, бытовой ссоры. — Именно это я и сделал — забыл.

Геллерт легко выдержал последовавший за этой фразой долгий взгляд, который по задумке Персиваля должен был заставить его ощутить вину. Затем кивнул.

— Прости, — он мягко согласился. — Ты не в настроении?

Грейвз подумал, что бездумный и несколько жесткий секс ему сейчас нужнее всего на свете, а потом посмотрел на Гриндельвальда и кивнул. Тот либо все-таки пробрался в его мысли, либо вопрос изначально был риторическим, потому что Геллерт проигнорировал отказ и продолжил делать минет.

«Пусть делает, что хочет», — решил Персиваль и откинулся обратно на кровать. Оставаться безразличным к действиям Геллерта было бы очень наивным планом, учитывая, как хорошо тот успел изучить реакции Грейвза на свои действия да и на себя в целом. Уже через минуту с его губ сорвался первый стон, а затем он уже сам раздвинул колени, намекая, что можно и ускориться.

Гриндельвальд хищно облизнулся и предложением воспользовался. Подготовка в его исполнении занимала считанные секунды — заклинание слегка неприятное, но едва ли болезненное. Он сразу начал с резких движений и Персиваль в глубине души был за это благодарен: румянец можно было списать на распаленность из-за секса.

Грейвз никогда не смущался своего тела, и, несмотря на возраст, не собирался начинать; и смотреть на партнера ему обычно нравилось. Но сейчас пожалуй, впервые он бы предпочел, чтобы его взяли сзади. Было несколько рациональных вариантов того, что нужно делать с Гриндельвальдом после возвращения воспоминаний, но варианта «трахаться» не было даже в самом низу этого списка.

Когда Геллерт наклонился, чтобы прикусить ему кожу на груди, Персиваль инстинктивно удержал его в таком положении, запустив руку в волосы. Так они хотя бы на какое-то время оказались вне поля зрения друг друга… Геллерт выворачиваться не стал, но судя по ощущениям, вознамерился оставить засос. В общем-то, почему бы и нет, кто его там увидит?

Это было коротко, топорно и не слишком изысканно. Не то, что предпочитал Геллерт, но то, что гарантированно нравилось Персивалю. Ради него все и затевалось, судя по тому, что стоило ему кончить, Гриндельвальд выполз из кровати и начал собираться, параллельно рассказывая какую-то ерунду про свои планы на день. Потом, можем быть, Грейвз пожалеет, что не слушал, но сейчас ему было плевать.

Они коротко поцеловались на прощание, и Персиваль встал перед сложным выбором: вернуться в кровать еще ненадолго, или сходить в душ, выпить кофе и на трезвую голову оценить собственное положение. Первый вариант он рассматривал как возможный где-то около минуты; но он не достиг бы того, чего достиг, если бы позволял себе такие моменты.

Главное преимущество утреннего секса — не надо размышлять о концовке. Обычно к моменту, когда оба доходят до разрядки, уже пора судорожно собираться, на ходу глотая кофе, и по крайней мере один уже опоздал. Иногда и торопится только один из партнеров, и Грейвз привык именно к этой роли, но сегодня это был не он. Впервые за много лет.

Он собирался медленно, думая совсем о другом. С этим надо было кончать. Но развернуться и уйти — слишком просто. Надо было, может быть, как-то помешать Гриндельвальду? Арестовать его, что ли? Идея была разумной, но звучала отчего-то глупо.

Наконец, на столике появился его регулярный утренний кофе, которым Грейвз собирался наслаждаться, как и три недели до этого. Чтобы придать удовольствию привкус серьезного занятия, он выудил «The New York Ghost» из внушительной геллертовой стопки с периодикой и заинтересованно просмотрел.

Интерес быстро перерос в тревогу. Персиваль сглотнул, не замечая ни вкуса, ни высокой температуры кофе.

« _Президент MACUSA Серафина Пиквери арестована по обвинению в связи с террористами_ »

И фотография под заголовком — наглядно демонстрирующая его самого и возможно-уже-экс-президента Пиквери пьющими чай на ее кухне.

***

Мыслительный процесс помогал успокоиться. В какой-то мере.

В MACUSA, даже в некоторые охраняемые помещения можно просто зайти с улицы при должной сноровке, это не так сложно, особенно если знать устройство охранной системы изнутри. А Персиваль знал. Вот только лицо с первой полосы нехило усложняло задачу.

Порт-ключ снова занес его непонятно куда. На этот раз предположений о том, что это за боро, у Персиваля не было, настолько безликой выглядела улица. Он не стал аппарировать прямо к Вулворт-билдинг, вместо этого появившись на одной из соседних улиц.

Он никогда раньше не пользовался монотрансфигурацией (школьные шалости и попытки изобразить себе растительность на лице в четырнадцать лет не в счет, окей?), и это казалось достаточно сложным. Хотя вот у Геллерта выходило легко.

Отыскав ближайшую зеркальную витрину, Персиваль притворился, что невероятно заинтересован выставленными там манекенами-флэппершами и их разнообразными аксессуарами, фокусируя взгляд на собственном отражении. Можно было бы изобразить одного из бывших коллег — так многие сложности отпали бы, но Грейвз побоялся столкнуться с двойником или встрять в еще какую-нибудь историю, и выбрал более безопасный вариант: случайный прохожий. Зашел оформить лицензию на палочку, или подать жалобу на соседей, или плевать зачем. Правдоподобно и надежно.

Пожалуй, стоило признаться, что он рассчитывал на Обскури, все-таки с ним магия давалась легче, особенно непривычная. Но после того, как изменить лицо удалось почти с первого раза Персиваль почувствовал легкий укол сожаления, что ни разу не пробовал сделать это сам. Мало ли, и раньше мог так?

Поправив скулы и нос просто для общей картинки, Персиваль вдруг почувствовал прилив вдохновения. Эксперименты ограничились блондинистой шевелюрой и зарубцевавшимся шрамом на полщеки: не хотелось уж слишком привлекать внимание прохожих внезапными метаморфозами. Шарф он не надел, и поступил правильно — слишком приметный. В остальном же… если не вглядываться, пожалуй, никто сходства в одежде не уловит.

Незамысловатый план прошел почти гладко. Столкнувшись в холле с Куинни Голдштейн, он в последний момент вспомнил слова Гриндельвальда и шарахнулся в сторону, сбив с ног какого-то клерка. Выслушав парочку не очень страшных ругательств и ответив в том же тоне, Грейвз сделал небольшой крюк и ускользнул в кабину лифта.

Оглушив нескольких авроров, которых встретил по пути, он добрался до этажа с камерами — пустовала даже не б **о** льшая часть из них, а вообще все, кроме одной. Маскировку можно и снять. Все же он верно рассчитал: обвинения были слишком серьезные, чтобы ограничиться условным арестом, но и недостаточно вескими, чтобы поднимать на ноги большое количество людей. Те двое, которых он оглушил на выходе из лифта, были всей имеющейся охраной.

— Это был не я, — начал он еще издали.

Серафина, сидевшая в одной из камер, молча посмотрела на него. Интересно, ее арестовали уже после того, как она пришла на работу? Пиквери выглядела важно и невозмутимо, ничего такого, о чем стоило бы волноваться. Ей действительно не причинили слишком большого количества неудобств, но это _пока что_ , и они оба это знали.

— Пошли со мной, — предложил он, подойдя к решетке вплотную и инстинктивно кладя на нее ладони.

Фина нахмурилась, удивленная и даже позабавленная сказанным, если только улыбка не была частью маски или проявлением нервов.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? Думаешь, твой дружок примет меня у себя с распростертыми объятиями?

— Да кто его спрашивает! — Персиваль сердито сжал пальцы, и (ему показалось?) решетка слегка прогнулась под ними. — На что ты надеешься здесь? — спросил он уже более ровным тоном.

— Без суда они меня не казнят. Импичмент — это даже не конец карьеры. Из любой ситуации есть выход.

Грейвз сглотнул и кивнул, признавая ее правоту.

— Сдашь меня?

Пиквери внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Ты уже сам себя сдал, что я _гипотетически_ могу добавить к обвинениям?

Молчание.

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Помочь. Извиниться. Это из-за меня у тебя проблемы.

— Не переживай. Ты сделал свой выбор, когда ушел прошлой ночью. План не сработал, ты не виноват. А сейчас ты делаешь только хуже.

— Они ведь начнут рыть под тебя. Не боишься, что найдут что-то серьезное?

— Я… — начала было Серфина, но вдруг оборвала себя, глядя на что-то за спиной Персиваля.

— Руки вверх! _Экспелиармус!_

Он успел выставить щит-протего сам, не прибегая к помощи Обскури, быстро разворачиваясь на каблуках и призывая палочку. Аврор потратил драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы удивленно вскрикнуть и сделать шаг назад, узнав его лицо. В следующий момент ему пришлось уворачиваться от посланного Грейвзом заклинания. Простого оглушающего, для начала.

Аврор увернулся довольно своеобразным образом — наверное, хотел пригнуться, но в итоге упал на пол без возможности быстро подняться. Грейвз подошел чуть ближе и собирался уже закончить с этим, вырубив его если не заклинанием, то хотя бы более прозаично.

— _Экспелиармус,_ — он навел палочку на аврора и та отлетела куда-то в угол соседней камеры. Аврор испуганно посмотрел на него, даже не предпринимая попыток встать, пусть ему ничто и не мешало.

Персиваль прицелился поточнее, на мгновение выбирая заклинание. Он впервые обратил хоть какое-то внимание на этого человека, хоть они и работали в одном месте, и Грейвз был зол, но никак не на этого мужчину. Уже решив для себя использовать простые сонные чары, неспособные нанести серьезный вред, Персиваль оказался вынужден уворачиваться от круциатуса, да еще и невербального.

Вторая палочка? Черт.

Наверняка еще и нелегальная: MACUSA не разрешал множественные регистрации палочек без веских причин. У некоторых авроров и правда были такие — но далеко не все брали их в офис, а уж тем более, использовали в стенах Вулворт-билдинг.

На одних инстинктах отбив атаку, Персиваль ответил режущим в живот. Мог бы и потемнее, но мысль о том, что это все-таки Конгресс, подсознательно мешала принять это решение.

Стоило сначала подумать не о мести, а о собственной безопасности. Не обращая почти никакого внимания на рану, аврор прицелился снова. Рука слегка дрожала, и Грейвз лишь криво усмехнулся, готовясь в любой момент снова применить протего, но это стало еще одной ошибкой — и потом лишь больнее было осознавать, что _это и была его ошибка_ , а не очередной кульбит неожиданно смелого для своих посредственных дуэльных умений противника.

— _Авада Кедавра!_

Банальный инстинкт, который приобретает любой волшебник, имеющий достаточно опыта в неформальных драках. Дуэльный этикет не способен приучить к такой мгновенной реакции — это может сделать только первая Авада, уносящая жизнь кого-то рядом с тобой. Друга, врага, вовсе незнакомца… это не имеет значения, зеленая вспышка до конца жизни запечатляется в памяти.

Он успел бы выставить щит, но не подумал об этом. Куда более простым и естественным решением было отступить. Какая-то часть сознания всегда будет думать о том, как непрочен по сути протего и как его просто разбить достаточно сильным заклинанием. Даже пули его проходят без каких-либо проблем, а спустя минуту щит у большинства волшебников начинает распадаться сам по себе, если его не поддерживать. Сделать шаг влево — быстро, просто, надежно…

И он, конечно же, не подумал о том, что Серафина находилась у него за спиной.

Каковы были шансы, что аврор попадет? Стоило рассудку слегка прийти в себя от неожиданной атаки, он сразу же развернулся, забыв о противнике. _Упала_. Проклятье. Нет, нет, нет. Не могла же она просто не видеть? Отвернулась?

Персиваль злобно посмотрел на аврора, который тоже смотрел на вдруг упавшую Серафину, и побледнел не то от шока из-за сделанного, не то от потери крови, которой натекло уже достаточно.

— Я тебя убью, — пообещал он аврору, но вместо того, чтобы быстро выполнить обещание, наступил каблуком правого ботинка на опущенное запястье. Несколько утяжеляющих и легкая трансфигарация подошвы, чтобы было больнее. Рука аврора дрогнула, он по-животному взвизгнул и попытался выдернуть руку. Палочка выпала, а затем сразу же хрустнула под ногой Персиваля, вместе с пальцами мужчины, который еще раз взвизгнул, уже теряя сознание. Поломать палочку на две части не вышло, но она сгибалась под достаточно большим углом. Если и не сломана окончательно, то без ремонта ее точно нельзя использовать по назначению.

Грейвз быстрым шагом дошел до камеры, легким взмахом палочки разгибая прутья. Не было времени возиться с дверью. Или, может быть, после случившегося времени у него, наоборот, было сколько угодно?

Он остановился и замер, прежде чем присесть на корточки и проверить наверняка то, что стало уже очевидным. Грейвз не смог бы сказать, сколько он стоял так, секунду или часы, но, когда он коснулся запястья Фины, оно еще было теплым.

Мыслей в голове не было — он не мог сейчас позволить себе что-то анализировать. Осторожно приподняв ее голову за подбородок, он посмотрел Пиквери в глаза. По спине прошелся холодок, не то от осознания потери, не то от рвавшегося наружу Обскури. Грейвз прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Такое эмоциональное напряжение не решается сигаретами — стоит поджечь что-то более существенное. Можно было перестать его сдерживать…

***

Он шел по коридорам MACUSA. Наверное, стрелка уже съехала на уровень красной опасности, по крайней мере, Персивалю мысль об этом льстила, но делать крюк только чтобы проверить не хотелось. Так или иначе, люди в коридоре казались предупрежденными если не о нем лично, то о чем-то в целом. Некоторые нападали, некоторые пытались скрыться, Грейвз не слишком обращал внимание и на тех, и на других, позволяя Обскури решать эти дела. Может, они убили еще кого-то, даже скорее всего. Неважно — у Грейвза была своя цель и он был полностью ею поглощен.

_Персиваль ненавидел._

Ненавидел так и оставшегося безымянным аврора, который умер слишком быстро. Вроде бы он даже не был в сознании, когда Обскури напал на него.

Ненавидел себя, за то что не убил того сразу.

Ненавидел Геллерта, который был таким комфортным и доверительным, но все это время обманывал Персиваля.

Но в первую очередь он ненавидел Ньютона Скамандера — вот же и правда рептилия, сдал Серафину! От такого только подлости и ждать. Надо будет попросить кого-то в Нурменгарде проверить его на скрытые последствия того зелья… сразу после того, как у него будет серьезный разговор с Гриндельвальдом.

По-настоящему, он сильно сомневался, что в Нурменгарде ему все еще будут так же рады, когда раскроется, что он знает куда больше, чем должен. В таком случае он знает и другие места, где можно проверить свое состояние и купить безоар на всякий случай. Да и «разговор» с Геллертом выйдет покороче…

Персиваль замер, натыкаясь на лицо, которое он совсем не ожидал здесь увидеть. Остановившись и меланхолично склонив голову, Персиваль поздоровался:

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

— Персиваль?..

— Не мешайся, а? — протянул Грейвз, прищурившись. В том, что Геллерта прогнать будет непросто, он был уверен, но надеялся, что тот послушается. — Мы с тобой еще поговорим. Но позже.

Гриндельвальд не двинулся с места.

— Прошу тебя, выслушай, — вкрадчивым тоном начал он. — Если ты вспомнил…

Грейвз криво усмехнулся. Дежа вю какое-то.

— Речь сейчас не о тебе! Я сказал — уходи!

Геллерт отступил на полшага, непонимающе глядя на Персиваля. В тот момент Грейвз почти поверил, что тот и правда решил ретироваться и продолжил поиски Скамандера, но стоило ему пройти чуть вперед, Гриндельвальд подошел сзади и слегка коснулся его плеча.

— Я не понимаю, что происходит? Почему ты злишься? Это из-за того, что…

Стоило усилий сдержать Обскури от того, чтобы он атаковал Геллерта.

— Просто уйди, твою мать! Не лезь. Не в свое. Дело!

Грейвз развернулся, сталкивая со своего плеча ладонь и после этого легко отталкивая Геллерта от себя. Тот поддался и отступил, как всегда, пытаясь не быть слишком резким, когда Обскури находился так близко к полной трансформации. Напряжение выдавало, что он наготове.

Грейвз только бросил на него взгляд и снова пошел дальше, но Обскури уловил движение за его спиной, и это стало уже _последней каплей_. Неужели так сложно не лезть, куда не просят?

Злость захватила его полностью на секунду. Он берег это негодование для Скамандера, но Геллерт сам полез под руку — поток темной магии ударил его в грудь, сбивая с ног и отбрасывая. Персиваль этого даже не видел, он едва удерживал себя в состоянии, когда осознавал, что происходит вокруг. Несколько тяжелых вдохов-выдохов, и он развернулся, гневно поглядев на замершего Гриндельвальда. Впрочем, если сравнивать его с погибшим аврором, Геллерт был поумнее: он не поднимался с пола, но занял такую позицию, что мог бы вскочить в одно движение.

Их взгляды встретились, и в глазах Гриндельвальда мелькнула смесь испуга и шока. Странно, он ведь полностью контролировал свои эмоции до последнего удара, с чего вдруг выпустил их наружу? Не могла же одна топорная и несильная атака его настолько…

Персиваль слегка прищурился, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Он тоже внезапно ощутил что-то вроде прилива сил. Ему показалось, это от нахождения на грани обращения, но похоже совсем не было. Он вдруг наткнулся взглядом на палочку Геллерта, откатившуюся на несколько метров. _А, так вот оно как ощущается._ Довольно занятно. Персивалю не раз случалось так или иначе обезоруживать противников во время дуэли — но этот раз был совершенно особенным, палочка и действительно хранила в себе завораживающую магию. Может эти геллертовы сказочки и не совсем сказочки?

Ну да ладно. Какая, собственно, разница? Он и без этого силен. Ему не нужна палочка. Никакая.

— Возвращайся, — процедил Персиваль, хотя уже и без прежней злости. Он так и не понял, заметил ли Геллерт эту перемену в нем.

Грейвз развернулся и пошел дальше, лишая Геллерта нужды придумывать на это ответ, и еще — лишая себя нужды его выслушивать. Ситуация между ними каким-то неведомым образом стала еще более щекотливой.

***

Скамандера он нашел быстро, Ньютон оказался как раз в там, где его и стоило искать, судя по словам случайно пойманного и запуганного бывшего коллеги из отдела кадров. В кабинете аврора Голдштейн. Теперь кабинет у нее был, хотя до того, как Геллерт его похитил, Тина работала в общей зоне. А еще, судя по словам того же кадровика, она успела пережить внезапный взлет карьеры.

Они только начали свой разговор: Персиваль обезоружил Скамандера и бросил в него парочку несерьезных проклятий, от которых тот увернулся и прикрылся столешницей. Но их прервали.

— _Эверте Статум!_

Персиваля отбросило волной заклинания и впечатало в одну из стен. Заклинание, очевидно, произнес не Скамандер, чья сломанная палочка валялась где-то в углу.

— _Экспелиармус!_

Из рук Грейвза выскользнула его собственная палочка и через секунду ее уже сжимали тонкие и напряженные пальцы аврора Голдштейн.

— Ньют, он что-то сделал тебе? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Порпентина, оборачиваясь к Скамандеру.

Тот вылез из-под стола и замотал головой.

— Тина, — спокойно проговорил Грейвз, медленно поднимаясь с пола и расправляя штаны. Он демонстративно не поднимал взгляда на целящуюся прямо в него Голдштейн, пока не привел в порядок костюм. — Даже не думайте, что обезоружив меня, сможете защитить Скамандера.

— Что-то не так с зельем? — пробормотал Ньют, испуганно гладя на Персиваля. — Оно… оно не подействовало?

— Ты единственный, кто знал, — холодно сказал Персиваль. — Ты единственный, кто мог сообщить о Серафине… Ты…

— Он этого не делал, Грейвз! — прервала его снова аврор Голдштейн.

Персиваль снова перевел раздраженный взгляд на нее.

— Пожалуйста, Тина, не зли его! Мистер Грейвз, вспомните, что я говорил вам про самоконтроль, — снова жалобно пробормотал Скамандер, поднимая руки и демонстрируя пустые ладони.

— Ньют? Я не понимаю… — Тина не отводила взгляда и палочки от все еще безразлично стоявшего перед ней Грейвза.

— Госпожа президент запретила говорить об этом, — Скамандер смущенно посмотрел куда-то в угол.

— О, только не делай вид, что это не ты…

— Это не он! — сердито напомнила о себе Тина. — Послушай меня в конце концов, я веду твое дело и поэтому видела заявление на ордер. Вас видел другой человек, не Ньют! И вообще, — на этих словах она обернулась к Скамандеру, — ты что, тоже был там в тот день?

— А, ну это, — смущенно начал он.

Но договорить не успел: его перебил Грейвз, сделавший резкий шаг в сторону Голдштейн. Она испуганно распахнула глаза и ее рука с палочкой едва заметно дрогнула. Наверное, он уже был на грани превращения, и Тина это чувствовала. Персиваль вздохнул, постаравшись взять себя в руки. Ему нужна была месть — но в первую очередь он хотел получить информацию.

— Отдай мне заявление. Я не поверю словам, — обратился он к Тине. — Ты могла выгораживать Ньютона.

Голдштейн взмахнула палочкой и один из ящиков стола выдвинулся, выпуская наружу листок бумаги. Он отлеветировал через весь кабинет и Грейвз словил его, чуть не порвав. Время как будто остановилось на то время, пока он читал заявление. Ньют и Тина напряженно переглянулись, не решаясь что-то говорить, и оба синхронно вздрогнули, когда на секунду Грейвз почти исчез в потоке темной магии. Остатки истлевшей бумаги упали на пол и Персиваль гневно надавил на них носком ботинка, чтобы хоть как-то выместить свою злобу.

— Я не буду трогать тебя, Тина, опусти уже палочку, — процедил он. — Она в любом случае не спасет тебя.

— Но что?..

— Помнишь, я говорил, что есть небольшой шанс удачной пересадки обскури другому носителю?.. — начал Ньют, выбираясь из-за стола и осторожно подходя к Персивалю. Для человека, который так блестяще разбирается в магизоологии, он слишком сильно страдал от недостатка инстинкта самосохранения. — Мистер Грейвз… вам нужна поддержка? Может, вас обнять?

— Ты издеваешься? — Грейвз метнул в Ньюта ироничный взгляд.

— Нет, всем же бывает нужна поддержка… Вы, может быть, — Ньют замялся на секунду, — вспомнили про какие-нибудь травмирующие обстоятельства? Тем более, после того, что вы пережили…

— Ты не представляешь, что я пережил!

— Вы об интродуцировании обскури в ваш организм? Ну, вообще-то, я вполне представляю себе механизм, так как сам занимался подобными исследованиями и…

Грейвз засмеялся — беззвучно, но, увидев, как дергаются плечи Персиваля, Скамандер замолчал.

— Лучше уходите отсюда, Скамандер, — отстранено произнес он. — Я сдерживаться не собираюсь.

— Мистер Грейвз…

— Мне все равно на человеческие жертвы. Действительно все равно, Голдштейн, уж простите мой цинизм. Если хотите, можете эвакуировать отсюда своих коллег. Или не делать этого. Но мне нужно как-то… выпустить энергию.

— Вы можете сделать это где угодно! — возмутилась Порпентина, и молча скрестила руки на груди, когда Персиваль перевел на нее взгляд.

— Я хочу сделать это здесь, — отмахнулся он. — Раз уж Ньютон действительно не виноват в произошедшем, ему лучше уйти.

— Но уже разрушили два этажа, — Голдштейн снова попыталась его переубедить. — Неужели вам недостаточно?

Этот разговор начинал надоедать Грейвзу. Выместить на чем-то злобу — это все, чего ему хотелось. Вулворт-билдинг казался хорошим объектом для его необузданной ярости, все равно он сюда не вернется работать. Не мог же он в таком накрученном состоянии отправляться в Нурменгард. Планируемый разговор с Геллертом и так стал вдруг куда более серьезным после того, как Персиваль прочитал этот проклятый отчет об аресте. Перед тем, как поднять это вопрос, стоило немного успокоиться.


	8. Chapter 8

Аппарировав в собственный кабинет, Геллерт плеснул себе виски на два пальца. Он на секунду задержал руку со стаканом в воздухе, прежде чем осушить — боялся, что пальцы могли подрагивать, но не хотел проверять специально. Нет — все-таки поверхность виски осталась практически ровной, значит, он все еще не на грани.

Гриндельвальд поставил стакан и молча уставился на него. Он сам не знал, чего ждал, но смотреть куда-то еще не хотелось. Вкуса алкоголя он почти не ощутил — точнее, почти не обратил на него внимание. Что теперь делать?

Рука сама собой скользнула в карман, доставая оттуда Старшую Палочку, но Геллерт сразу же сунул ее в тайник в рукаве, даже чересчур торопливо. Бессмысленное действие: для смены лояльности подошла бы кража, но Персиваль просто оставил ее, не отказываясь от владения и даже условно никому не проигрывая. Теперь это его палочка, куда бы Геллерт ее не засунул. _Просто отлично._

Проклятый Скамандер, чтоб его… Абернати сообщил, что помимо Пиквери Персиваль разговаривал еще и с Ньютоном, но Геллерт тогда малодушно решил сохранить ему жизнь. Мол, ну пусть у Альбуса остается этот мальчишка, раз он ему так нравится, тем более, стоило признать, что работа Скамандера по изучению Обскури оказалось невероятно полезной. Так почему бы не ограничиться смещением Серафины с поста президента? Если бы только Геллерт знал, что паршивец действительно смог вернуть Грейвзу память!

Резкий хлопок аппарации заставил плечи Геллерта дрогнуть — настолько он этого не ожидал. Обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с отряхивающим пальто от какой-то пыли Грейвзом. Пыли было много и Персивалю пришлось достать палочку и произвести несколько пасов, чтобы полностью очиститься. Только после этого он все же поднял взгляд на Гриндельвальда.

Персиваль казался спокойным. Теперь, когда следы драки были подчищены, он ничем не выдавал себя. Выдавала магия: невидимая глазу, но прекрасно ощутимая, он заполнила весь кабинет тяжелым мороком. Грейвз заговорил первым.

— Нам надо поговорить.

— Ты прав. Я хочу, чтоб ты понял, что все, что я делал…

— Не здесь, — жестко оборвал его Персиваль. — В нашей спальне. Меня нервирует твой кабинет.

— Но ты напал на Магический Конгресс, Персиваль! Ты раскрыл нас перед многими, и это хорошо, но теперь у меня много работы. Я должен…

— Ты должен быть в спальне через минуту, — Персиваль, наконец-то поднял на него глаза. Он почти шипел, сжимая руки в кулаки. Геллерт едва удержался от желания отступить — настолько явно сейчас ощущал он магию Обскури, враждебную и злую на него. — Иначе у тебя не останется ни замка, ни последователей, чтобы вершить свою революцию.

— Ты не…

— Проверим? — Грейвз усмехнулся. Геллерт ничего не ответил: он видел, что произошло в здании MACUSA, он знал, что Персивалю хватит силы. — Ну так что, ты пойдешь или мне оттащить тебя за волосы?

— Говорил же, у тебя перверсия, — невесело хмыкнул в ответ Гриндельвальд, но Персиваля не проняло. Геллерт добавил, уже серьезнее: — Я пойду сам, спасибо.

Он уже направился к выходу, когда перед ним оказалась вытянутая рука. На секунду Геллерт испугался: что еще могло прийти Грейвзу в голову?

— Палочку, — скомандовал тот. — Не притворяйся. Я знаю, ты чертовски любишь это делать, но не надо меня злить. Я не дурак, я понял, что она изменила лояльность, а ты слишком одержим ею, чтобы бросить там валяться.

Гриндельвальд медлил секунду — не потому, что раздумывал, а потому, что это было слишком неправильно, отдавать _свою палочку_ Персивалю, — но потом протянул, сохраняя при этом нейтральное лицо. Грейвз не стал так же церемониться, он просто приподнял правое запястье, позволяя палочке проскользнуть под рукав. Он пропустил Геллерта вперед и позволил ему идти впереди весь путь до спальни. Это было хорошо: если Персиваль старается сохранять фасад, значит, он не планирует окончательно унижать Геллерта, забирая у него его влияние и последователей. Или хотя бы рассматривает такой вариант. И все же сложно было избавиться от неприятного чувства, что ему лишь _позволено_ идти впереди; что Грейвз _конвоирует_ его, тогда как Геллерт привык, что люди за ним _следуют_.

Когда они вошли в спальню, Персиваль небрежным жестом указал рукой на кровать. Геллерт понял намек и сел. Грейвз остался стоять.

— Я…

— Вот только не надо начинать! Ты делал это ради Общего Блага, Геллерт, я это понимаю, Мерлин тебя дери, — Грейвз сердито вскинул руку вверх, но тут же опустил, не зная, что c ней делать. Он не привык слишком активно жестикулировать, по крайней мере пока у него в руках не было палочки, — обычно Персивалю удобнее было говорить спокойно, пугающе спокойно. Короткая жесткая улыбка тронула его губы, прежде чем он заговорил снова, на этот раз холодно и как будто бы безразлично. — Дело не в том, что твои действия никогда не приведут к «благу для всех» и никогда не сделают мир лучше. Дело в том, что даже если они действительно улучшат мир — мне плевать. Понимаешь, плевать, сколько людей будут счастливы за счет моего несчастья? Ты говорил, что я адаптировался в старом мире, и знаешь что, — я адаптируюсь в новом, каким бы он ни был. Адаптируюсь, даже если тебя в нем уже не будет.

— Ты хочешь меня убить, Перси? — спросил Гриндельвальд, глядя на него снизу вверх — но в его глазах не было покорности или страха, скорее… искушение.

— Нет, я просто хочу тебя, — Грейвз легко пожал плечами. — Но еще я хочу жить в безопасности. И я не буду убивать людей по твоей указке.

Геллерт вдруг отвел глаза, и это вызвало у Грейвза усмешку. Серьезно? Он сказал это скорее шутки ради, но если так…

— И кого же ты хотел поручить мне убить?

— Это не имеет значения, — Гриндельвальд слегка помотал головой. — Это не был мой план или мое желание, это было пророчество.

Персиваль усмехнулся и на шаг приблизился к кровати.

— Назови имя.

— Ты же не будешь убивать по моей указке? — насмешливо уточнил Гриндельвальд, на этот раз вскидывая голову, чтобы бросить в сторону Персиваля лукавый взгляд.

— Геллерт.

Тот вздрогнул, когда его коснулся темный морок — Персиваль не развоплотился полностью, не потерял контроль, но на секунду позволил своей темной части выйти наружу. Едва видимый флер прошелся вдоль шеи Гриндельвальда и остановился на уровне груди. Даже без прямых прикосновений, лишь посредством магии, Грейвз ощущал стук его сердца. Это было неожиданно возбуждающе — как будто бы он знал, что в любую секунду может сомкнуть пальцы вокруг трепещущего органа. Хотя почему «как будто»? Персиваль мог — он определенно мог прервать жизнь Геллерта прямо сейчас. Даже пусть у того наверняка припрятана запасная палочка, пусть он великолепно владеет беспалочковой магией, пусть для этого сперва потребовалась бы схватка — Грейвз был попросту сильнее.

— Персиваль, скажи, ты останешься на моей стороне? — голос Геллерта звучал размеренно, но это была лишь иллюзия спокойствия: его сердце все так же нервно стучало, обгоняя должный тем на четверть такта.

— Думаю, да. Знаешь, мне очень понравилось, как красиво ты расписывал мне будущее — наше общее будущее, где я буду править дивным новым миром*. Не знаю, была ли в тех словах хоть капля правды, но теперь — это твой рабочий план, — он сделал еще один шаг, подходя к Геллерту уже вплотную и опустился на корточки перед ним, кладя ладони на его колени. — Правда, я не даю никаких гарантий, Геллерт. Если мне вдруг что-то не понравится, я не буду это терпеть только лишь во имя какого-то абстрактного Общего Блага.

— Тогда, может быть, во имя любви?

Гриднельвальд не дернулся, когда Грейвз посмотрел на него с усмешкой и даже покорно развел бедра в стороны, когда Грейвз лишь слегка надавил.

— Любовь, Геллерт? Очередная твоя глупая выдумка для манипулирования людьми? Ты не убедил меня в своей, — Персиваль пропустил снисходительный смешок, — «любви», точно так же как и в своих псевдо-утилитарных идеях. Но можешь попробовать, конечно же.

Грейвз протянул руку и накрыл ладонью его член сквозь ткань. Возбуждения он так и не почувствовал. Что же, неужели правда притворялся, пил какие-то зелья специальные? Персиваль почувствовал отголоски обиды: он надеялся, что они все же делили что-то на двоих, если не чувства и не верность, то хотя бы вожделение. Он призвал в руки палочку (по привычке — собственную) и легко провел ее концом вдоль бедра в сторону правого колена Гриндельвальда.

— _Эванеско_ , — тихо произнес он, оставляя Геллерта в одной рубашке и носках с подтяжками. Теперь отсутствие у него какой-либо заинтересованности было более, чем очевидно. Грейвз нахмурился. — Впрочем, я вижу, что ее и не было никогда. Честно говоря, ты разочаровал меня. Действительно притворялся что ли? Зачем? Неужели не нашел кого-то посимпатичнее, чтобы подложить под меня?

— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь, — тихо, но сердито процедил Геллерт, не предпринимая даже попытки пошевелиться и, кажется, воспринимая свою откровенную позу как нечто совершенно заурядное и нисколько не смущающее ни в сексуальном, ни в каком-либо еще плане. — Мои идеи не псевдо-утилитарные. Ты вообще понимаешь ли до конца, что значит это слово?

— Нам давали обзорный курс маггловской культуры в выпускном классе. Так что да, Геллерт, я знаю, что такое утилитаризм. Бред полнейший, — Персиваль щелкнул пальцами, отзывая палочку и вновь проводя по бедру Гриндельвальда — на этот раз рукой и в обратную сторону, остановившись в районе яичек. Отклик был, но все же ничтожно слабый. — И ты не ответил, зачем было спать со мной, если ты так незаинтересован.

— Уж прости, меня не заводят угрозы, — выплюнул Геллерт, прищуриваясь и глядя в ответ. — Думаешь, я не чувствую всю эту темную магию вокруг себя? Я тебя обманывал — но не держал у твоего горла палочку в постели. Буду благодарен, если ты ответишь тем же.

— Тебя что, напрягает мой Обскури? — удивление от этого открытия неожиданно перебило все остальные эмоции — даже собственный член, почти полностью уже успевший встать, перестал отвлекать на себя внимание.

— Меня напрягает то, что я ему не нравлюсь. Я это чувствую, как холод в венах. Или это я так не нравлюсь тебе?

Сдержать Обскури было сложно в этот раз — не потому, что тот особенно сильно удерживал контроль, а скорее наоборот — это половинчатое состояние казалось таким естественным, что Персиваль даже не ощущал привычного дуализма, который неизменно сопутствовал ему с тех пор, как он стал Обскуриалом. Но, кажется, у него все-таки получилось, потому что плечи Геллерта опустились вниз, а сам он постарался сдержать облегченный вздох. Персиваль довольно отметил про себя слегка проявившийся на скулах румянец и резко расширившиеся зрачки. Геллерт бы не позволил себе в открытую выразить смущение, но кажется так, без Обскури, он наконец-то начал испытывать какие-то эмоции.

Персиваль нагнулся, заглатывая головку, но все еще не опуская ладоней с геллертовых коленей — тот не пытался их свести, но под напором Грейвза развел чуть шире. С удовлетворением Персиваль ощутил, как постепенно твердеет член в его рту. Все-таки это было взаимным — возможно, всего лишь взаимным плотским удовольствием, но и это уже ощущалось неплохо. И было вполне достаточной причиной для того, чтобы все-таки сохранить Геллерту жизнь.

Рука Гриндельвальда без разрешения опустилась на его затылок, но темп тот все же не осмелился задавать — понимал, что эту партию вести должен Грейвз. И почему с ним всегда так сложно? Ладонь приятно грела затылок и Персивалю так однозначно нравилось куда больше, но что это было: порыв, который Геллерт не смог сдержать, или очередная тонкая манипуляция над чужими желаниями? Хотя и в самой этой загадочности тоже что-то было, опасное и явно не то, чего искали от отношений нормальные люди.

Его не хватило надолго. Твердость в штанах доставляла все больший дискомфорт, а ограничивать себя ради партнера не хотелось — ну уж точно не ради такого партнера, как Гриндельвальд. Манипулятивного, эгоистичного и неприлично соблазнительного. Под недовольный стон так и не успевшего кончить Геллерта, Первиваль прыжком приподнялся, в один момент опрокидывая его на спину и прижимая собственным телом к кровати. Еще одно заклинание — на этот раз невербальное и беспалочковое, потому что его накладывал Гриндельвальд, — и его одежда тоже исчезла, чтобы оказаться педантично сложенной на одном из вычурных стульев около кровати. Сам Грейвз даже не запомнил, куда дел одежду Геллерта, возможно, куда-нибудь в директорский кабинет MACUSA, почему бы и нет. Зато он, по крайней мере, оставил на месте рубашку.

Персиваль скользнул пальцами вниз, но стоило ему коснуться ануса, как они оба легко проскользнули внутрь. Подготовился, видите ли. Внимательный, заметил, как Грейвзу неймется. Или подумал, что тот просто не стал бы тратить время и заботиться об ощущениях партнера?

Грейвз с прищуром посмотрел Геллерту в глаза, но понятнее не стало — тот смотрел куда-то направо, зачем-то закусив нижнюю губу. Персиваль протолкнул пальцы чуть глубже и заметил, как прикус становится чуть сильнее, но в то же время Гриндельвальд издал сдержанный стон. Сначала будто бы отстранился, а затем двинулся навстречу, насаживаясь сильнее. Персиваль вздохнул, чувствуя, как вместе с возбуждением жар охватывает все его тело.

Он не стал сдерживаться, и, заведя руки Геллерта тому за голову, медленно вошел. Первые фрикции были издевательски медленными — впрочем, издевался Персиваль в данном случае скорее над собой. Гриндельвальд, покрасневший еще сильнее и все еще смотрящий куда-то в сторону, держал себя скорее сдержано, хоть и подавался бедрами навстречу. Возможно, в пылу страсти, или просто ради собственного комфорта… Грейвз никак не мог понять, хотел ли он доставлять партнеру удовольствие в этот раз. Он не любил насилие, но и удовольствия Геллерт не заслужил. Наверное, так было даже лучше — что он не смог увидеть настоящие эмоции. Представить можно что угодно. Он не хотел ускоряться — но тело не слушалось его, и вскоре он увеличил темп, пьянея от удовольствия, и кончая слишком быстро.

На губах Геллерта мелькнула усмешка, которая быстро сменилась стоном — потому что Грейвз обхватил его член ладонью и провел по всей длине. Ему показалось, что получается слишком жестко и он хотел уже было постараться лучше, но в этот момент Геллерт кончил под ним, и это показалось Персивалю настолько восхитительным и прекрасным, что он тут же вжался в губы Гриндельвальда поцелуем, не давая тому никак отреагировать. Хотелось коснуться его талии, и шеи, и ягодиц, но руки были заняты запястьями и, прежде чем Персиваль вспомнил, что так делать не надо, обскури вырвался наружу и ласковой волной обвился вокруг них. Геллерт сразу же подался вперед, как от огня, сильнее прижимаясь к телу Грейвза, но избежать соприкосновения с темной сущностью не удалось — сейчас обскури и Персиваль разделяли ощущения на пополам и Грейвз прекрасно ощущал, как легко перекатывается магия под Геллертом, осторожно надавливая, и как подрагивает от этого тело под ним.

— Перси, убери… — тихо прошептал Геллерт ему на ухо, дергая плечами и подаваясь еще сильнее вперед. Что было опрометчивым шагом, потому что Грейвз от таких движений только заводился сильнее. Возможно, еще немного ласк и можно будет снова… — Грейвз! — на этот раз Гриндельвальд прошипел его фамилию, а в его глазах мелькнул испуг, потому что магия оплелась вокруг его шеи и слегка ее сжала.

— Что? Кстати, ты так и не назвал имя, — меланхолично протянул Персиваль, не делая попыток остановить обскури. В конце концов, он мог вернуть контроль в любой момент, если тот решит все-таки нанести вред Геллерту.

— Это не имеет значения! Это было пророчество, и я даже не уверен в том, что верно его истолковал. Просто… забудь.

Ответ был неожиданно развернутым, и Гриндельвальд как будто бы даже забыл о нависшей над ним опасности, поэтому Персиваль прищурился и отпустил левое запястье Геллерта, для того, чтобы щелчком призвать в руки Старшую палочку. Геллерт испуганно дернулся, но затем замер, потому что Обскури забеспокоился из-за движений и сжал его шею сильнее.

Грейвз улыбнулся и помолчал еще несколько секунду, позволяя себе в полной мере насладиться двусмысленностью ситуации.

— Скажи имя и получишь ее обратно.

Он повертел Палочку в руках, показывая, что не собирается сейчас ею колдовать.

— Она мне не так уж сильно нужна: как ты заметил, я не верю в сказки, — Грейвз улыбнулся. — Но не возвращать же тебе ее просто так, не требуя ничего взамен.

Геллерт откинул голову, тяжело дыша. Обскури снова отреагировал, но, кажется, они оба (и Гриндельвальд, и Обскури) начали немного привыкать к выходкам Грейвза и более-менее переносили присутствие друг друга.

— Почему тебе это так важно знать? — устало поинтересовался он, и, не дождавшись ответа, выдохнул: — Альбус. — Персиваль знал нескольких людей с таким именем, и задумался над этим на секунду, но Геллерт, уловив замешательство в его взгляде, добавил: — Я имею в виду Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Я бы догадался, что ты не про того чудика из отдела внутренней торговли. Просто не понимаю, почему это так взволновало тебя.

— Я взволнован не поэтому. Ты делаешь со мной… всякое, и даже не закрыл проклятую дверь, у меня есть поводы чтобы быть взволнованным, тебе не кажется? — Геллерт посмотрел сердито. — И когда ты собираешься вернуть мне мою палочку?

— Имей терпение, она не сменит лояльность обратно просто так. Потом обезоружишь меня при случае.

Гриндельвальд постарался выхватить палочку левой рукой, но не преуспел в этом, потому что Грейвз снова ухватил его за запястье.

— При другом случае. Дай хоть немного насладиться обладанием.

— Палочкой… или мной?

— Провокатор. Я не обладаю тобой, Геллерт, как бы этого не хотел.

Гриндельвальд хмыкнул, как будто сомневаясь в услышанном, и вывернулся из уже не особенно сильного захвата, в процессе (наверняка специально), проведя коленом по внутренней стороне бедер Грейвза. Рубашка оказалась безнадежно измята и лишена нескольких пуговиц; к тому же, на ней виднелось несколько пятен от пота.

Геллерт протянул руку и в его ладони тут же оказалась недлинная и узкая палочка из какого-то коричневатого дерева со светлыми прожилками, изящная, но без излишеств. Персиваль не спешил вставать, полулежа и опираясь на локти: напряжение и внутренняя ярость начали понемногу пропадать, оставляя место удовлетворенности и усталости из-за больших магических затрат.

— Так и знал, что у тебя есть запасная, — расслабленно улыбнулся он.

— Мог бы просто спросить, я не скрывал этот факт, — Геллерт пожал плечами, о чем-то невербально колдуя. Затем подошел к шкафу и начал вдумчиво выбирать костюм.

— Ты куда-то уходишь?

— Да, мне надо успеть перехватить инициативу в переговорах с не-магами, раз уж ты так любезно раскрыл им существование Магического Мира. А то с этих придурков из министерства станется попробовать заобливиэйтить всех свидетелей…

— Только не делай вид, что ты недоволен сложившейся ситуацией.

Геллерт, держа в руках синюю рубашку, обернулся и смерил Персиваля взглядом.

— Только не делай вид, что это все было ради меня, — голос звучал серьезно, но на его губах мелькнула улыбка. — Если тебе хочется проконтролировать переговоры с Кулиджем, то не стоит тут разлеживаться.

Персиваль на секунду задумался. Стоит ли? Постель была мягкой и удобной, в ней так и хотелось остаться.

— А ты собираешься искать обходные пути?

— Нет, я согласился на твои условия, — Геллерт пожал плечами. — Но будь я на твоем месте, не стал бы так легко верить в чужое согласие. К тому же, мне не помешала бы охрана в виде Обскуриала.

— В MACUSA сейчас переполох и безвластие, так что думаю они не скоро пошлют кого-то к Кулиджу… им и посылать-то некого. Если хочешь, я бы мог вполне справиться сам. А ты пока займешься, к примеру, немцами. Как тебе такой план?

Геллерт на мгновение поджал губы.

— Ты же не принимаешь моих идей?

— Я и с консервативным Статутом не шибко согласен, Геллерт, — Грейвз закатил глаза, все-таки поднимаясь и подходя к Гриндельвальду. — Но это не мешало мне со средней школы изображать образцового гражданина Магической Америки. К тому же, учитывая, что в Белом Доме едва ли многие знают о существовании магии, более выгодных кандидатур не найдешь.

— И ты сделаешь это для меня?

— Для тебя — да, Геллерт, но не «ради Большего Блага».

— Мне грустно слышать это, Персиваль.

— Не грусти, Геллерт, — Грейвз приобнял его сзади, заползая пальцами под рубашку. — У тебя будет еще много возможностей меня переубедить.

Гриндельвальд ничего не ответил, но податливо откинулся назад, упираясь затылком в плечо Грейвза и открывая шею, на которую тут же скользнула вторая рука Персиваля. Он не давил — но подушечки пальцев были почему-то холодными и Геллерт вздрогнул, отстраняясь.

— Не время.

— Не время, — согласился Грейвз, отпуская его. — Я возьму Абернати с собой в Америку, ладно? Мне нужно выглядеть солиднее на переговорах, а он… сучонок, конечно же, но не так безнадежен, как все тут почему-то думают.

— Возьми лучше Винду — она умнее и лучше знает мою кампанию: подхватит тебя, если что. И еще кого-нибудь возьмите с собой, для веса.

— Я хочу Абернати. Он предан тебе не меньше Розье и, конечно же, ловит каждое слово на собраниях. А если ты боишься, что я буду мстить ему за Серафину… — Персиваль выдержал напряженную паузу. — Я не буду, Геллерт. За Серафину я буду мстить тебе.

Геллерт вздрогнул, почувствовав чужую руку на своей заднице. Жест собственнический и вполне однозначный — Мерлин, как же непривычно и неправильно это ощущалось… Но сейчас разумнее было не дергаться, так что Гриндельвальд позволил это. Кажется, Грейвз просто пытался его спровоцировать, потому что закончили они одеваться без лишних телодвижений и в основном обсуждая аспекты переговоров с Кулиджем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Персиваль цитирует «Бурю» Шекспира.


	9. Chapter 9

Профессор Дамблдор понял, что в его кабинете кто-то есть еще до того, как разглядел темный силуэт в преподавательском кресле. Но это не был профессор Диппет, как он сначала подумал, и не Гораций, который мог бы зайти к нему подшофе для приятной беседы. Такие беседы с Горацием, как ни странно, обычно были приятны обоюдно; с возрастом куда-то ушла и неприязнь к его прагматизму, и смущение от слишком личных расспросов. Но от Горация обычно шел легкий флер какого-нибудь дорогого вина (тот любил напитки и покрепче, но после них обычно не ходил к Альбусу), а сейчас в кабинете пахло табаком. Альбус подумал, что это, должно быть, министерский работник. Трэверс последнее время все чаще донимал его визитами, правда обычно в течение рабочего дня.

— _Люмос_ , — он небрежно повел в воздухе палочкой.

Человек в кресле не был министерским работником. Ну как… когда-то он был. Пару месяцев назад Дамблдор и не узнал бы в лицо одного из директоров Магического Конгресса, но так уж вышло, что сейчас Персиваль Грейвз стал невероятно популярен. И Альбус его, конечно же, узнал.

— Вы заставили меня ждать, — размеренно произнес гость, не спеша освобождать кресло. — Как невежливо.

— Вас прислал Геллерт, так ведь?

Персиваль вместо ответа достал свои Lucky Strike и выудил одну сигарету. Затем протянул полупустую пачку Дамблдору через стол, приглашающе кивнув. Альбус покачал головой и не двинулся с места. Он знал, что по-настоящему это не предложение покурить — это предложение нагнуться и протянуть руку.

— Не курите?

— С такой-то работой, — Дамблдор безрадостно усмехнулся, но нервные нотки скрыть полностью не удалось. — У меня свои.

Персиваль не заметил, в какой момент Дамблдор применил магию и призвал сигарету, но зажигалку он достал из кармана вполне себе обычным путем. Серебряный блик на секунду мелькнул в полутьме кабинете, и тут же раздался короткий щелчок.

— Я знаю, что это Геллерт. И я знаю, зачем он послал вас. Я даже знаю, почему именно вас, а вот этого вы уже, наверное, не знаете. Или он все же рассказал о том пророчестве?

Альбус протянул руку с серебряной зажигалкой в сторону Грейвза в ответном жесте ложной доброжелательности. Теперь он предлагал Персивалю встать.

— У меня своя, — Персиваль улыбнулся. Как-то слишком довольно улыбнулся для человека, который всего-то вернул собеседнику обыденную колкость. Альбус не сразу понял, к чему относилась улыбка, пока Персиваль легким жестом не призвал себе в ладонь палочку и прошептал: — _Лакарнум Инфламаре._

Дамблдор почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее — но эта скрытая реакция была единственной, какую он мог себе позволить. Он отказался. Отказался от поиска Даров — а значит, и от права желать обладания ими, — еще в девяносто девятом году. И все же он мгновенно узнал _Палочку_ , когда быстрая вспышка заклинания осветила ее.

Грейвз небрежным жестом убрал палочку обратно в рукав и медленно, с наслаждением сделал затяжку, глядя в беспристрастное лицо Дамблдора.

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы. Меня никто не посылал.

— Не посылал, значит, — Альбус стряхнул пепел прямо на ковер. Впрочем, он дотуда так и не долетел, то ли развоплощенный, то ли трансфигурированный в какую-нибудь безвредную пыль. — Вы сами пришли, Грейвз? Что же, и зачем?

Свободной рукой Персиваль скользнул в карман и продемонстрировал Дамблдору серебристый кулон.

— Это клятва на крови, верно? Вы хотите ее уничтожить. А я — разделяю ваши желания.

Альбус застыл, глядя на Персиваля. Если он чего-то и ожидал, то точно не этого.

— Почему? Разве вы не на…

— Пресса искажает факты. И не только в отношении моей личности. Фина… госпожа президент, я имею в виду, она была обвинена в пособничестве Гриндельвальду из-за общения со мной, но я — не один из аколитов в первую очередь. Он и меня обманом заставил помогать себе, а Серафина открыла мне на это глаза, за что и поплатилась. Я вышел из себя из-за ее смерти, и тем самым лишь сыграл ему на руку, — Грейвз сглотнул и несколько секунд молчал. — И теперь никто не поверит, что я действительно не на его стороне, верно?

Альбус прочистил горло.

— Вы можете потребовать защиты Визенгамота.

Плечи Грейвза насмешливо дернулись.

— Я не верю в правосудие. С недавних пор. Гриндельвальд мог удерживать меня какое-то время при себе, но я больше не позволю ему делать что-то против моей воли, если вас это волнует. У меня достаточно сил, чтобы противостоять ему в одиночку. Или всему миру, если я захочу. Это я к тому, чтобы вы не пытались меня преследовать или искать. Не вижу смысла пытаться что-то кому-то доказать, я могу позаботиться о себе. Но перед тем, как я уйду, я бы хотел слегка… _отомстить_.

Альбус увидел, как глаза Грейвза на мгновение потемнели. Он знал последние новости. _Обскуриал_ … Геллерт, когда они еще были заодно, предупреждал его держаться подальше от них. Но ведь не все пророчества сбываются.

— Эта клятва, судя по всему, очень дорога Геллерту. По крайней мере, — Персиваль едко улыбнулся, — он очень не хотел ее отдавать. Я украл и теперь хочу уничтожить ее, — пояснил Грейвз тем временем, туша сигарету о край стола. — Если с этим не справится Обскури, то эта ваша Старейшая палочка…

— Старшая, — автоматически поправил Альбус.

— Неважно. Она справится, — Персиваль отмахнулся и поднял на Альбуса взгляд. Увидев, что тот колеблется, Грейвз заговорил снова: — Дамблдор, умоляю, чего вы боитесь? Я хочу отомстить Гриндельвальду. Он превратил мою жизнь в кошмар, украл мою личность и засунул внутрь меня Обскури. Думаете, я мог бы быть хоть немного лоялен ему после такого?

— Геллерт обладает изумительным талантом к убеждению, — Дамблдор пожал плечами.

Персиваль вздохнул.

— Очаровательно, мне не верите даже вы.

Грейвз достал еще одну сигарету из пачки и зажег ее нервным движением, теперь совсем не красуясь. Однако одного быстрого взгляда на палочку Альбусу хватило, чтобы вдруг изменить свое мнение. Он хотел увидеть ее в действии. Просто увидеть, полюбоваться великолепной работой и скрытой в ней силой. Тем более, такое удовольствие стоило дешево: всего-то помочь человеку, который, судя по всему, не был таким уж плохим.

В конце концов, ему было даже жалко Грейвза. Некуда и не к кому идти, все считают его предателем, а единственный, кто был бы, пожалуй, рад видеть его на своей стороне — это человек, разрушивший его жизнь, да и тому он нужен лишь для того, чтобы использовать в своих целях… Дамблдор вздохнул и едва удержался от того, чтобы тоже не закурить заново. На сегодня это уже шестая или седьмая, а Диппет и так недоволен этой его привычкой.

— Я не отказывался! — он окликнул Грейвза. — Просто констатировал факт. Я помогу вам, Персиваль. Что вы хотите?

— Инструкций. Я не знаю, какое заклинание использовать, а корпеть над книгами мне лень. Ну, а еще я хотел отдать дань вежливости и сразу же сообщить вам об ее уничтожении. Думаю, вы заслуживаете знать. И даже присутствовать.

— Насчет обскури не могу сказать наверняка. Но адское пламя подойдет, если действовать Старшей палочкой. Только не надо его применять в моем кабинете, пожалуйста, тут много дорогих моему сердцу мелочей. Ваше решение пойдет на благо всему магическому сообществу, мистер Грейвз, — Дамблдор сухо кивнул. — Если есть что-то, чем я могу вам помочь взамен…

— Да, есть, — неожиданно откликнулся Персиваль. Альбус не ожидал этого. Его предложение было лишь глупой попыткой обеспечить себе возможность снова увидеть Старшую палочку. — Скажите мне, Альбус… — обращение по имени прозвучало почему-то слишком интимно в этой обстановке. — Скажите мне, когда я уничтожу эту клятву, что будет с Геллертом?

Дамблдор вздрогнул, вновь увидев, как Персиваль выходит из себя. Он не превратился, но напрягся, как пантера перед прыжком. Наверное, хочет услышать, что Гриндельвальд будет наказан, казнен, что он будет страдать и что жизнь его будет разрушена так же, как жизнь самого Персиваля. Но вопрос — «что будет с Геллертом?» — отозвался болью в сердце. С Геллертом. С тем мальчишкой, с которым они вместе строили планы по перекройке мира. Не спали ночами, перебиваясь с разговоров об истории и трансфигурации на страстные поцелуи. С Геллертом — с его первой любовью.

— А что с ним уже стало? — тихо ответил Альбус скорее своим мыслям, чем Персивалю. — В любом случае, можете быть уверены, он получит по заслугам. Я…

Он не успел удержаться на ногах, и свалился прямо на пол.

Почти сразу же ощутил боль в спине, но успел отвлечься и понять, что палочка выпала из пальцев и укатилась куда-то под мебель. Он призвал ее обратно, но для атаки времени не осталось: Персиваль, овитый уже видимой глазу темной магией, навис над ним, глядя зло и холодно.

— Что же! Вы намереваетесь пощадить его, Дамблдор? — издевательски протянул Грейвз.

— Я не говорил ничего подобного! Я даже не намекал. Персиваль!..

— Двадцать лет игнорировали его, а теперь будете подыгрывать, надеясь, что он подыграет в ответ? Вы ведь оба не готовы к этой дуэли, верно? Но что ж, я сделаю все проще для нас всех.

— Персиваль, что…

Альбус вгляделся в Грейвза, пытаясь проникнуть в его мысли. Не с помощью легилименции, — распознал бы, — а хотя бы считать выражение лица, догадаться по едва заметным движениям, в чем же дело.

— Если вам от этого станет легче, я думаю, он бы подыграл. И именно поэтому я не могу позволить дуэли случиться. Знаете ли, он мне кое-что должен, и я не хочу, чтобы его отвлекали.

Альбус схватился за палочку и отправил в грудь Персиваля заклинание. Затем в лицо, в шею, куда-то еще, — но все они рикошетили, и только сильнее злили Обскури. Грейвз хотел сказать еще много чего, но процесс обращения вышел из-под контроля, и энергия высвободилась, снова перенимая власть над телом и над рассудком.

***

Когда Персиваль пришел в себя, кабинет Дамблдора будто бы истлел — без огня, но многие вещи характерно почернели или вовсе исчезли. Интересно, колдографии кабинета попадут в газеты?.. Гриндельвальд пока что не знал о случившемся, и его реакция, которая так интересовала Персиваля, могла отличаться в зависимости от того, сколько деталей убийства попадет в некролог.

С одной стороны, Геллерт явно не хотел это. С другой — ему была выгодна смерть Дамблдора, следовательно, он все же должен был хотеть.

Он нашел взглядом то, что раньше было пиалом с клятвой. Стекло треснуло, эссенция изнутри испарилась. Персиваль коснулся металлического каркаса концом туфли и тот развалился, как гнилая книга или труха. Кажется, клятву он разрушил? Жаль, что не удалось довести разговор до конца, он хотел спросить еще о многом. Гриндельвальд едва ли удовлетворил его любопытство, признавшись, что у них был роман и они заключили клятву. Были ли у этих двоих еще какие-нибудь секреты? Теперь уже вряд ли получится узнать.

Окно в процессе тоже оказалось разбито и Персиваль поплотнее застегнул пальто — возможно, он бы согрелся и успокоился, если бы выкурил еще одну сигарету, но кажется, его пачка, опрометчиво оставленная на столе, тоже стала жертвой вышедшего из-под контроля Обскури.

Грейвз с сожалением оглянулся на тело. Он не хотел убивать… _так_. Как будто бы непреднамеренно. Все детали кричали о его небезразличии, уязвимости, — Обскури не стал бы так разделываться с человеком, которого Персиваль не позволил себе искренне ненавидеть хотя бы на мгновение. Не спишешь на расчет и прагматизм. Он вспомнил тело Фины, ее утратившие блеск глаза и еще теплую кожу. Все было, у нее было все — кроме жизни, потому что больше убийца и не пытался отнять. А Грейвз хотел отнять у Дамблдора куда больше, чем только жизнь.

Смерть за смерть — это казалось справедливым. Но на совести Геллерта была не только Пиквери, он плохо обошелся и самим Персивалем, так что, пожалуй, он имел права требовать чего-то сверх. Грейвз отвернулся от изуродованного тела и улыбнулся бледным звездам на небе. Затем легко вскочил на подоконник и спрыгнул, позволяя Обскури подхватить себя и вихрем поднять ввысь. Этой ночью он все равно уже не уснет — отличный повод потребовать от Геллерта чего-то «сверх» как только он доберется до Нурменгарда.


	10. Chapter 10

Ничего «потребовать» у Геллерта не получилось. Ни в ту же ночь, ни вообще на ближайшей неделе. В Нурменгарде он ночевал всего три раза за это время — и только единожды в их общей спальне, и при том без Грейвза. Это злило Персиваля, пока он не поговорил с Виндой. Работы правда было много. По сравнению с тем, что делал для Большего Блага Геллерт, переговоры с Белым домом казались детской забавой. Против своей воли, Персиваль очень жалел Гриндельвальда, и все меньше хотел мстить.

Если это и был его коварный план, то он сработал — Грейвз отвлекся и уже был морально готов пойти на перемирие, приняв всю случившуюся череду по сути предательств, как данность. Но Геллерт вернулся в его ежедневную рутину худшим способом из возможных: заявившись без предупреждения на Пенсильвания-авеню, 1600, и испортив переговоры с американским президентом, которые шли настолько неожиданно гладко, что Грейвз уже и не ждал подвоха.

Даже Абернати обеспокоенно стрельнул взглядом в сторону Гриндельвальда, когда тот упомянул Калвина-младшего. Все сразу же напряглись, но Геллерт этого не заметил и повторил свою ошибку. И еще раз. И еще.

Когда он выдохся — а Гриндельвальд явно замолчал из усталости, а не потому, что закончил свою мысль, — Грейвз воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы договориться о перенесении собрания на потом. Кулидж согласился сразу же — ограничившись коротким вежливым прощанием, он покинул переговорную. Насколько катастрофичными будут последствия этой неурядицы навскидку предсказать не получалось.

Никто не решился подойти к явно недовольному происходящим Геллерту, кроме Персиваля, который в максимально уважительной манере попросил-потребовал разговор наедине, а стоило им уйти из зоны видимости аколитов, осуществил то, о чем мечтал уже почти час — схватил его за локоть и аппарировал прочь.

— Что ты творишь? — прошипел Гриндельвальд, вырывая руку, одергивая на ней рукав пальто и оглядываясь. Выглядел он при этом лишь слегка раздраженным, как ни странно.

— А ты что творишь? — Грейвз всплеснул руками, обнаруживая себя куда более сердитым, чем он ожидал.

Геллерт ничего не ответил, скидывая пальто и перебрасывая его через спинку стоящего рядом стула. Он размял шею и присел на край застеленной кровати Грейвза, чувствуя себя в чужой квартире как хозяин. Хотя, учитывая, как часто он тут бывал под личиной Габриэля, а так же то, что скорее всего он жил тут же притворяясь Персивалем, это и неудивительно.

— Даже не извинишься? — Грейвз скрестил руки на груди, подходя ближе к кровати и глядя на Геллерта сверху вниз.

— За что? — Гриндельвальд поднял на него взгляд, в котором читалось не слишком сильное, но вполне искренне удивление. — Я был занят, действительно занят, я не игнорировал тебя!

Персиваль в ответ нахмурился — тоже не сильно, но искренне.

— За Кулиджа! Мы почти пришли к соглашению, а ты все испортил.

— Разве? — ровным тоном уточнил Геллерт.

— А ты сам не заметил напряженности что ли? Он ни слова тебе не сказал — и, клянусь, к концу речи он вообще тебя едва слушал.

— Разве это не его стиль или вроде того?

— Геллерт, — Персиваль удивленно вскинул брови. — Это политическая дискуссия, а ты ведешь ее на основе газетных шуточек? Кулидж говорил много на наших с ним встречах. Много умных и полезных для сотрудничества между магами и не-магами вещей, пока ты не пришел и не оскорбил его своей беспардонностью. Ты его расстроил! Зачем было упоминать его сына?

— Для него это проблемная тема, и… — Геллерт поморщился и не закончил предложение. Персиваль не стал ждать, пока он определится с формулировкой.

— Да, правильно, Геллерт! Просто говори со всеми вокруг о том, что причиняет им боль, отличный способ убеждения… Ты, должно быть, чертовски хороший дуэлянт, раз за все эти годы тебя никто не прибил за такую манеру общаться.

Гриндельвальд слегка откинулся назад, опираясь ладонями на матрац, и едко процедил, глядя прямо в глаза Грейвзу:

— Во-первых, мы с тобой дуэлировали, если ты не забыл. Будь добр, делай выводы о моих способностях к спаррингу, опираясь на этот факт. Во-вторых, раз уж ты и об этом умудрился забыть, я имею репутацию достаточно убедительного оратора, и мне есть, чем эту репутацию подкрепить.

Персиваль шумно вдохнул и выдохнул, смягчаясь.

— Этот раз был неудачным. Пожалуйста, больше так не делай. И будет лучше, если на следующей встрече ты как-то объяснишь свое поведение…

— Я просто думал, что в этом проблема! В том, что он постоянно обвиняет себя, хотя он не виноват, и не все болезни излечимы, и люди умирают, не дожив до совершеннолетия — хорошие люди, так бывает. Но единственная возможная вина в том, что никто не пытается сделать этот мир лучше, а я пытаюсь, и… Scheiße, — Геллерт прикрыл глаза и слегка помассировал их пальцами. — Я хотел ему помочь разобраться с чувством вины. И, возможно, я ждал благодарности за это и содействия. Наверное, где-то я ошибаюсь, но если честно, то я до сих пор не понимаю, почему он не захотел меня слушать.

— Ты слишком близко принимаешь к сердцу проблемы Кулиджа, или мне кажется? — уточнил Персиваль, чувствуя себя потерянно в диалоге. Это звучало, как намек, но все догадки по поводу реального смысла вели в никуда.

— Нет, — Гриндельвальд встал и легко оттолкнул Персиваля, перекрывающего ему путь. — Теперь могу я принять ванну, пожалуйста, спасибо?

И прошел мимо Грейвза в сторону ванной комнаты, даже не бросив в его сторону взгляда, чтобы увидеть реакцию.

— Ванная? — Персиваль заинтересовано посмотрел ему вслед. Возможно, гасить политические конфликты сексом и было очень плохим решением, но…

— Перси? — Геллерт с сомнением посмотрел в его сторону, когда тот появился в дверях. Гриндельвальд застыл с рубашкой на запястьях — ее он снимал через голову, поленившись расстегивать. — Что ты хочешь?

— Присоединиться, — просто ответил Грейвз.

Геллерт покачал головой и вдруг отвел глаза. Без обиды или смущения, этот жест вообще как будто не имел отношения к их разговору, но все же, — он вдруг их отвел.

— Будешь настаивать? — устало поинтересовался он, пытаясь поддержать шутливый тон. До Персиваля подтекст дошел не сразу.

— Знаешь, у меня никогда не было секса в воде, так уж сложилось. Я даже и не фантазировал о таком, но из-за тебя, мне кажется, я просто не могу сопротивляться желанию.

— Вот оно что, — неопределенно заявил Геллерт, так и не стягивая рубашку до конца. — Не можешь. Или не хочешь?

— Не знаю, и то, и другое? — Персиваль пожал плечами. Он не совсем понимал, зачем эта драма на пустом месте. — У тебя есть какие-то серьезные аргументы против?

— Я очень устал, а ванная в Нурменгарде не в пример удобнее этой магловской штуки, даже если ее транфигурировать. Так что, если ты не возражаешь, мы можем заняться претворением твоих фантазий в жизнь чуть попозже?

— Без проблем, — Грейвз кивнул, разворачиваясь и оставляя Геллерта одного. Ему послышался усталый (облегченный?) выдох из-за двери ванной.

Персиваль отправился на кухню и начал возиться с чайником, потом вернулся в коридор и снял пальто. Ему ведь показалось? Гриндельвальд наверняка просто устал. Или не в настроении. Они же уже говорили на тему того, хочет ли Геллерт секса, и вроде как определились, что тот свою долю удовольствия получает. Тем более аргумент про удобство звучал вполне убедительно, сама по себе Персивалю ванна не нравилась, ему просто было лень напрягаться, чтобы поменять эту квартиру на более современную, в которой была бы душевая.

Грейвз переоделся в домашнее, повертел в руках Старшую палочку, прикидывая, что с ней сделать, а затем вернулся в коридор сунул в карман своего пальто, заодно выудив оттуда пачку сигарет. Чайник уже закипел, он постучал костяшкой среднего пальца в дверь ванной, получил от Геллерта ответ, что чаю тот не хочет и отправился на кухню курить, ожидая, пока его собственный остынет.

Чай остыл даже больше, чем надо, когда Геллерт вышел к нему с мокрыми волосами, пахнущий грейвзовым одеколоном и без спросу стащил сигарету. Персиваль хотел поругаться, что Гриндельвальд, судя по всему, воспользовался Агуаменти вместо того, чтобы подготовить ванну самостоятельно и самостоятельно же ее вернуть в изначальное состояние. Но подумал и не стал. Какая разница, если Статута больше нет? Говорить о чем-то еще не хотелось, поэтому они молча курили какое-то время.

— Извини, — сказал вдруг Гриндельвальд, когда его сигарета закончилась. И уточнил: — За Кулиджа.

Персиваль усмехнулся.

— Уже считай забыл. Но тебе правда лучше постараться договориться с ним. До конца его срока еще три года, а достойных кандидатур для работы именно в Америке нет ни среди магов, ни среди не-магов.

— Ты есть.

— Что? — Грейвз подумал, что это шутка и улыбнулся, как оказалось, невпопад. — Я не политик. Даже не близко.

— Да, но ты так хорошо справляешься с переговорами. Хотя я бы, конечно, предпочел немного другой подход. И чтобы во главе стоял маг. Или ведьма, это не принципиально.

— Кал хороший парень, — Персиваль пожал плечами. — Да и тебе же лучше, если часть руководящих должностей сохранится за не-магами. Так это будет меньше похоже на захват. Кстати, — начал он вдруг, не давая Геллерту возразить (тот нехорошо нахмурился на последних словах). — Знаешь, что пару лет назад Кулидж сделал? Президентский фильм. Занятная штука. Я думаю, может, тебе стоит задуматься об этом.

— Зачем? — Геллерт скривился.

— Ты же так любишь всякие длинные речи со спецэффектами. Наберешь аудиторию — и заодно популярность. Если, ты конечно же, не станешь снова пытаться убедить не-магов перейти на свою сторону разговорами об их мертвых детях.

— А кто этим займется? — Гриндельвальд спросил с явным сомнением в голосе. — Мне не нравится идея… использовать магловские изобретения.

— Кто угодно, кроме «Уорнер бразерс», — Персиваль слегка усмехнулся в чашку чая, из которой делал глоток. — Но сейчас у многих других студий есть возможность писать кино со звуком, не только у них.

— А что не так с этими Уорнерами?

— Ты им не особо нравишься.

Геллерт все еще выглядел непонимающим.

— Дело в отголосках охоты на ведьм? Погоди, «братья»?.. Это религиозный орден что ли?

— Нет, это киностудия, — Персиваль хмыкнул. — Ты разве не помнишь, ты должен был слышать о них? Кое-кто похерил их аппаратуру по твоему приказу, сорвал премьеру и еще нарисовал знак Даров Смерти на оперном театре, который они арендовали под студию.

— И кто это был?

Молчание длилось один глоток чая и еще несколько неловких секунд. Персиваль пытался понять, над ним издеваются или нет.

— Я, — наконец сообщил он. — Точнее, мы с Виндой. Если тебе так хочется работать именно с Уорнерами и их витафоном — могу признать за собой самодейтельность. Тогда они вряд ли захотят показывать меня в своем кино, а с тобой проблем не будет. Не слишком-то и хотелось… — Персиваль пожал плечами. — Вообще-то я удивлен, думал, тебе понравится идея. На тебя можно будет любоваться и слушать твои пропагандистские речи сколько душе угодно раз в любое время суток. Промыть не-магам мозги как-то получше, чем просто зачищать их пачками, ты не думаешь?

— Ладно, — Геллерт вдруг кивнул. — Я ознакомлюсь с тем, как вообще эта индустрия работает и подумаю над твоим предложением.

Он возмущенно фыркнул, когда Персиваль вдруг растормошил его волосы ладонью и слегка погладил, и, чтобы избавить себя от очередного комментария о своей любви к геллертовым волосам, Грейвз вставил:

— Вот видишь, ты уже рассуждаешь здраво. Тебе надо хоть иногда позволять себе расслабиться.

Если бы он не допил свой многострадальный чай на тот момент, то наверняка подавился бы им, потому что Геллерт, который обычно не был рад заботе, вдруг поластился в ответ, вместо того, чтобы съязвить что-то про здравость своих рассуждений. Всего лишь слегка потерся макушкой, но при этом еще и промолчал! Удивительная покладистость с его стороны.

Грейвз встретился с ним глазами и сразу же непроизвольно закусил щеку изнутри. Не-а. Нет. Полчаса назад Геллерт не хотел секса — совсем не хотел. Учитывая, как Персиваль себя вел раньше, слишком настойчивые уговоры могут быть восприняты как требование, а это не то, чего он хотел. Ну… не на постоянной основе. И точно не прямо сейчас.

— Я хочу быть сверху, — сказал Гриндельвальд не очень громко, но твердо.

Персиваль наклонил голову. За полчаса ситуация изменилась? Это хорошо. А насчет сверху… Что-то ему подсказывало, что это просьба, к которой можно не прислушиваться. А можно и прислушаться.

— Посмотрим, — ответил он, убирая руку с макушки Геллерта и направляясь в спальню.

Гриндельвальд вошел сразу на ним, держась настороженно, но уже слегка возбужденно — это было видно через ткань штанов, между прочим, тоже персивалевых. Свои вещи Геллерт сюда так и не перетащил, хотя мог бы. Грейвз сглотнул, неожиданно сильно возбуждаясь от мысли о том, что Геллерт, вероятно, носил его одежду, пока жил здесь — не только на работу, где смена гардероба могла бы вызвать вопросы, но и дома. Интересно, когда он прекращал изображать его и возвращался к своей внешности и своей жизни в тот период, от него так же пахло чужим одеколоном?

Персиваль легко расстегнул штаны, спустил их с Геллерта до уровня коленей, обхватил член ладонью и несколько раз провел рукой вверх-вниз, добиваясь более очевидной реакции. Гриндельвальд потянулся куда-то под рубашку Персивалю, но тот сразу же слегка ударил его по пальцам свободной рукой — не больно, но достаточно настойчиво. Затем толкнул в грудь, и Геллерт позволил себе упасть на кровать спиной, попутно выпутываясь из штанов и окончательно оставляя их валяться невнятной грудой на полу. Он никак не стал комментировать то, что его предыдущую просьбу, кажется, напрочь игнорируют, но выглядел довольно… обиженным. Хоть и прикрывался привычно маской безразличия.

Персиваль тоже стянул свои штаны и скинул туда же, затем забрался на кровать, нависая над Геллертом и устраиваясь так, чтобы зажать его торс между своих коленей.

— Так у нас еще не было? — он приподнял брови. Геллерт ничего не ответил.

Левой рукой Персиваль оперся на кровать, а правой скользнул между ягодиц. Он не умел так же, как Геллерт, сразу всю и полностью подготовку совершать магией за считанные секунды. Несколько очищающих, лубрикант, расслабляющее на мышцы… все равно требовалось немного поработать пальцами для надежного результата. Это было довольно приятно — к тому же, растягивало прелюдию.

Геллерт легко оцарапал ногтями грудь Персиваля, и потянулся было ладонью к его члену, чтобы как-то помочь, но вздрогнул и отдернул руку, когда почувствовал как внезапно вырвался наружу Обскури.

— Перси, ты…

— Я его контролирую, сладкий. — Геллерт поморщился от такого обращения. — Не пытайся воспользоваться тем, что у меня обе руки заняты.

— Ты каждый раз будешь его выпуска- _ать?.._ — конец фразы утонул во всхлипе, когда Гриндельвальд почувствовал, как волна темной магии прокатилась по его торсу вниз и дразняще задержалась на члене.

— По-моему, ты начинаешь ему нравится, — он наконец закончил с подготовкой и нырнул рукой Геллерту под шею, слегка притягивая к себе и целуя в кончик носа. Изначально это должен был быть обычный поцелуй в губы, но угол наклона не совсем подходил для этого.

За следующим поцелуем Геллерт потянулся сам, выгибая шею; Персиваль постарался насадиться тогда же, не размыкая губ, но получилось не очень — головка вошла полностью, а вот при попытке продвинуться дальше поза вдруг начинала казаться до ужаса неустойчивой. Вообще-то, Персиваль первый раз пробовал быть «наездником» не только с Геллертом, а вообще в своей жизни. Если подумать, до Гриндельвальда он всего лишь раза три позволял другому мужчине трахнуть себя, попросту предпочитая дающие позиции.

Слегка сдвинувшись назад и разведя колени шире, он наконец-то нашел удачную точку опоры и начал двигаться, пытаясь задать удобный для себя темп. Сначала вышло слишком быстро, потом он вообще остановился на секунду, потом Геллерт положил ладони ему на бедра и надавил, сжимая пальцы так сильно, что стоило ждать отметин.

Обскури из-за этого разозлился, а Грейвз не стал его сдерживать, так как и сам не был в восторге. Запястья Геллерта пригвоздило магией по обе стороны от его головы и слегка вывернуло — Обскури тут же отпустил, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вызвать у него недовольное шипение.

В нужный темп Персиваль удачно попал как раз со следующей попытки — и дальше от Геллерта были слышны разве что стоны. Персиваль же сосредоточился на своих движениях, боясь снова сделать что-то не так. В принципе, ему все еще было приятно, хотя и желания повторить этот опыт потом не наблюдалось. Есть множество поз и получше. Тем не менее, Грейвз кончил первым и сразу же слез, усаживаясь на кровать слева от Гриндельвальда. Он задумчиво провел рукой по его волосам — ну ладно, хорошо, может быть, это действительно немного странная привязанность!

— Ты можешь отрастить их? — он не сразу понял, что сказал это вслух.

Геллерт уставился на него удивленно и слегка затраханно — хотя в последнем была в большей степени вина политических перипетий, чем Персиваля.

— Пожалуйста? — он протянул руку к члену Гриндельвальда, ласково касаясь одними подушечками. — А я за это помогу тебе кончить, — Персиваль облизнулся.

— Какой-то неравноценный обмен, не находишь?

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал: руками или ртом? Или, может, как-то еще? — Грейвз наклонил голову и вопросительно хмыкнул.

— У нас нет никакого договора!

— А я представлю, что есть. В конце концов, ты совсем не тот человек, от которого действительно стоит ждать следования своим обещаниям.

Геллерт вымученно вздохнул. Персиваль продолжал играть с его членом, ласково, но слишком невесомо касаясь — недостаточно для разрядки.

— Руками, — наконец, хрипло сказал он. — И я хочу видеть твои глаза. И никакого Обскури!

Персиваль что-то промычал в ответ, выполняя обещанное. Он склонился над Геллертом и действительно смотрел ему глаза, а тот наслаждался, старался как можно меньше прогибаться в пояснице и пытался понять, как вообще так вышло, что он по сути согласился на этот глупый, неравноценный, бессмысленный «обмен». Пусть за ним и оставалась возможность его не соблюдать, сделать вид, что это была просто очень странная постельная игра с глупыми условиями — в момент оргазма ему почему-то казалось, что увернуться от выполнения своей части сделки ему никак нельзя и придется терпеть всю ту хрень, которую Персиваль обязательно захочет сделать с ним, когда он вернет себе длинные кудри.

А с другой стороны: может, ему и правда пойдет?..

В состояние полусна он провалился сразу и как-то незаметно для себя, даже не успев понадеяться, что Персиваль не бросит его прям так, поперек довольно узкой кровати и со спермой на животе. Сказалась усталость.

И все же от мягкого поцелуя он проснулся мгновенно, пусть его и нельзя было назвать фактором раздражения. Просто сознание зашевелилось и в него сразу же проскользнула мысль о том, что засыпать как попало и где попало это очень, _очень_ плохая идея. Геллерт приподнялся на локтях и искренне удивился тому, что лежал уже вдоль, а не поперек кровати (что он еще проспал за эти несколько минут?), огляделся и встретился взглядом с обернувшимся на шум Персивалем. Тот заканчивал одеваться.

— Я думал, ты устал и собираешься спать, — усмехнулся Грейвз.

— Я не собираюсь. Сейчас встану.

Грейвз не ответил, только пожал плечами, в основном из-за того, что в зубах в тот момент удерживал сигарету и говорить было затруднительно. Подкурив от зажигалки, он на секунду задумался и продемонстрировал Геллерту свои «Lucky Strike», вопросительно приподняв брови. Тот кивнул.

— Голоден?

Снова кивок.

— Я пойду соображу что-нибудь на кухне, как соберешься — присоединяйся, — Персиваль зачем-то взвесил пачку в руке, а затем бросил так, чтобы она приземлилась на кровать где-то условно рядом с Геллертом. — Сунь сигареты в карман пальто по дороге, пожалуйста, а то я снова потеряю их.

Гриндельвальд кивнул в третий раз, не чувствуя в себе особых сил для дискуссии. Но вставать действительно надо было — да и никотин был хорошей идей, поможет немного взбодриться и собраться с мыслями. Он затянулся, садясь на кровати и ощущая себя неожиданно уютно в чужой квартире, как не ощущал себя в прежние разы, когда ночевал здесь. С кухни донесся стук посуды, а вскоре и приятный запах каких-то специй, сквозь которые совершенно невозможно было определить, во что собственно эти специи были добавлены.

После всего случившегося Персиваля Грейвза не хотелось убить, что, учитывая их историю взаимоотношений, было тревожным знаком. Вернул бы еще Палочку… и можно было бы смело подозревать Геллерта в том, что он снова совершил ошибку, влюбившись в кого-то совершенно в этой роли неудобного. Повертев в руках пачку, он все же решился на вторую сигарету подряд, что вообще-то было не в его привычках, просто чтобы растянуть момент и заодно обдумать, что дальше.

Он, кажется, испытывал _какие-то чувства_ , которым надо было дать приемлемое название и признаться в них, если не Персивалю, то хотя бы самому себе. Геллерт докурил и пообещал себе сделать это. Как-нибудь потом. Как только Грейвз соизволит вернуть ему Палочку. Это условие нравилось Геллерту, потому что давало хоть какое-то время, чтобы внутренне смириться с происходящим. Все равно, кажется, придется… Он слез с кровати и, чуть не забыв прихватить пачку, направился в сторону кухни.


End file.
